Barbie Doll no Jutsu
by Blue Feather-Red Feather
Summary: Naruto was hit by a jutsu, and his body shrunk to 10 inch tall. Sasuke also hit by a jutsu, and his inner body turns into... heheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, KakaIru, future KisaIta, future mpreg, OOC.[Chap 10 is UP!] XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Before you ask me, **NO**! Naruto isn't mine. He's Sasuke's husband-to-be. Confused yet? Heheheh… normal people should be by now :)

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a jutsu, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a jutsu, and his body also turns into… hehe... Shounen-ai, NaruSasu, a bit NejiGaa, future KisaIta, and future mpreg.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai (because Jiraiya refuse to teach me yaoi T.T), unreasonable and lame jokes, randomness, stupidness, a bit swearing, future mpreg, an often-gasping-and-blushing Sasuke, a pervert Itachi (_omigish_!), and others that maybe I forget to mention…

**Pairing(s)**: NaruSasu, a bit NejiGaa, a bit KakaIru, future KisaIta (If I could manage to reach that chapter… _sweatdrop_).

* * *

Barbie Doll no Jutsu

* * *

Monday morning

Meeting bridge

For _shinobi_, all days have no difference. Well, yes, there's Sunday, Christmas, or any other holiday that occur in the year, but when mission calls, _shinobi_ must goes back to business.

So that's how Team 7 had their usual morning…er…afternoon on their usual meeting place, named the bridge. (Why the bridge? o.o Dunno, don't ask)

Er, yeah, it was **3 PM** already. Their _sensei _had never been very very late then usual. They often wait from _7 AM_, and the said _sensei _usually shows up around _10 AM_ or _11 AM_. So, where the hell was he now?

Haruno Sakura looked at her watch. July, 22; 3.17 PM; Monday.

"Hmm, it's late already …" Uzumaki Naruto poked his head from behind, looked over her shoulder. Sakura narrowed her eyes for a second to her own watch, also agreed that Kakashi-sensei was late again, but then, knowing how lazy Kakashi was and the lame reason of his lateness that will be coming right after the silver haired ninja arrived ( …if he **did** arrive), Sakura just didn't want to think about it. She just shrugged the problem off, and continued leaning herself on the bridge railing.

It's Summer, and the Sun was shining like crazy, just like yesterday. Yesterday, they didn't have any mission. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, gave a day off for those _shinobis_ who had just passed the _Jounin_ exam. Today, they are going to have their first _jounin_ mission. Naruto and Sakura were so excited, so that they even skipped the lunch waiting for Kakashi. Sasuke also skipped the lunch, but you couldn't see whether he was excited or not, because he kept silent from the morning. He skipped the lunch because the two idiots skipped the lunch—if you asked him. Naruto was bored, and his growling stomach just didn't help. Sakura knew that Naruto was starving, so she tried to cheer up Naruto a bit with her own way.

"Wonder what's the deal today, he has never been this late before." Sakura commented. "Maybe he was on a sudden urgent mission." Sakura offered a theory. Naruto frowned at the theory. He couldn't say it was lame, since it was Sakura who offered that reason, but he also couldn't help himself from complaining.

"Hey, if that so, at least he should told us first!" said Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke nodded. Something was wrong. Kakashi was never this late. At least Kakashi could arrive like usual and told them that there were no mission for the day. Making them waiting is just so not Kakashi-style in raising his student, although there were already _jounin_ now.

Sakura looked over Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke was standing no the opposite railing from Naruto and Sakura, as usual, brooding. Hm, it seemed that 7 years after Team 7 was formed, looks like this habit hasn't changed! No, sure something has changed.

Naruto has all grown up. His body's height has increased, taller than Sakura, and almost the same height as Sasuke. His length has also increased—WHACK!! OK, ok, we're not going to talk about that one… Let's talk about his appearance. Naruto still like the orange color, so you could see some orange in his jacket and pants. He still liked to eat ramen, drink milk (the fresh one of course…), and eat _another nutritious food_—Sakura often forced him to eat more fruits and vegetables, so it looked more to most-often-food-to-be-eaten than most-favorite-food-to-be-eaten. And by the way, Naruto has looked more muscular and mature. You must have agreed that Naruto really resembled the Fourth Hokage—…

"—Let me show you my newly invented perverted _jutsu_!!"

THWACK!!

…wait, I took that back, definitely _not_ mature enough…

Sasuke also has grown taller. But instead of saying that Sasuke was still shorter than Naruto by an inch, for our dear life, let's just say that Sasuke's height was _differ_ than Naruto by an inch. Yes, that sure sounds better –for Sasuke and us. His length was also… er … er… let's don't talk about that, since there was a pair of bloody red eyes glaring at us. So… where are we now… er… oh, yeah! His hair sure has grown longer than before. His eyes were not that cold anymore, at least he still have those expression like glaring, or glooming, or even _day-dreaming_. Oh, no, no, no… forget that last word, since Uchiha don't _day-dreaming_. His body was not as muscular as Naruto, I bet he ate more vegetables than Naruto, just by the look from his face, we know that he still like those tomatoes… _oh my_…

Oh, and I almost forgot this one—WHACK!! Ouch! Please stop that, Sakura!! It's hurts! OK, so we'll talk about Sakura. Did you remember the first time when Team 7 was formed, and how Sakura _so_ didn't like Naruto? Well, it has turned different now. Sometimes, Naruto will be talking with Sakura about random things, and some of his personal problems. And being the big sister she is, she listened to Naruto's problems, and offered some solutions. Sometimes, Naruto will asked Sakura out for a date, and Sakura, knowing that Naruto already has someone he loved (_cough_) (_cough_), just smiled softly… and then smacked the back of the blond's head and yelled "Naruto no Baka!!!" (_sweatdrop_). One second later, we would hear an "OWIE!! What was that for?" from Naruto, and that would earn a smirk from Sasuke.

Uh, er, so back to the main point. On the top of all, Sasuke has grown more mature--than Naruto of course, and more handsome-- no wonder those villagers could forgive him easier than usual rehabilitated-missing-nin. Godaime gave him punishment that was unavoidable: Sasuke must did D rank mission for straight 3 months, and C rank mission for another 3 months. Tsunade knew that Naruto wouldn't like this, since she understood that Naruto cared Sasuke more than best friends, but it's the elder's will, and Hokage just can avoid it completely, so she only could do the best she could, and that's to reduce the punishment. Sai had just moved to be the Hokage's assistant, just the same as Izumo and Kotetsu. Team 7 maybe didn't back to its normal, but Kakashi always appeared as the team's leader, and the other (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) as the member. Sakura and Naruto of course helped Sasuke in those D rank and C rank missions. The mission's objectives were always inside the village, with some Anbu watched over the Uchiha.

So, the Hokage has rehabilitated him with some punishment, of course; the villagers has already forgiven him, his fan girls are back...

...and Naruto...well, maybe he still loves him...after everything the Uchiha did in the past. Well, who knows? Because one boy is just too stubborn to ask, and the other boy just has too much Uchiha blood in his veins. Even Sakura was frustated! (A/N: So do I... _sweatdrop_)

Back to the fic...

Now the three of them has just passed _jounin_ exam, and were going to have their first mission as new _jounin_. Maybe Kakashi was hard to choose which one goes first: the assassination or the bodyguard duty? It must be the one that could put both Naruto and Sasuke together.

Sakura looked at her watch again, frustrated. It's 3.25 PM already.

And POOF!! Kakashi appeared behind the white smoke. (cough cough…no wonder the air pollution has just increased by 27, wonder how those _shinobi_ could survive that…oh, wait, the village was located in the forest…)

"YO!!"

"YOU'RE LATE!!" was their spontaneous answer. Kakashi jumped visibly.

"Whoa, easy lads!" Kakashi stretched both arms in from of his chest motioning them to give some place left, before Sakura and Naruto could give him a nice blow from hell. Now all of them have the same height, it would be uneasy to dodge them in the same time, one being Tsunade-like, and one being Naruto. Talking about Tsunade…

"Aah, I've just had a meeting with Hokage this morning, and she's babbling about Akatsuki and Itachi…" Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"LIAR!!" both Naruto and Sakura pointed their fore finger harshly to Kakashi.

"… even though that one really is a good lie, not the usual lame reason…" Naruto pulled back his arm and rubbed his chin with his thumb, but then pointed back, even harsher, to Kakashi "…but it's STILL A LIE!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi groaned, _it wasn't a lie_! He almost said it aloud, before he noticed Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke, at the mention of his brother's name 'Itachi', went pale…

_Oh, shit_…! was the only thing that rung in Kakashi's head. Yes, that's shit for you, Kakashi…next time, be more careful…

Noticing the sudden unexpected silence and Kakashi's weird expression, Naruto and Sakura turned their head to where Kakashi's eye stares to, and faced a very pale Uchiha.

"… … ummm… … " They didn't sure what to say to comfort the Uchiha.

"…ano, Sasuke," Sakura broke the silence, she carefully choose her words. You know what Sasuke can do when he heard his brother's name was mentioned. "Kakashi-sensei was just kidding…" Kakashi stared at Sakura, half of himself wanted to protest that he didn't lie, but the other half was hoping that Sakura could said something that made the Uchiha turned back to his usual self. "…err, ano, we all know how…how…" Sakura tried to find the exact word.

"…stupid he is!!" shouted Naruto while sending Kakashi a good few kicks on the groin area, make sure Kakashi would think twice next time he was about to give reason for being late. Kakashi dodged them with a terrified face. Whew, if that 'stuff' down there was broken, how he could have some fun with Iruka tonight?

This scene made Sasuke a bit shocked of Naruto's reaction, but he quickly covered it. His face was back to normal, which made Sakura sighed in relief.

"**Hn**." Sasuke sent Kakashi a very special death glare, that could even made the squirrels and birds that passed by, dropped dead immediately.

Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped. Kakashi, if he wasn't their sensei for years, might've peed on the spot, and died with foaming mouth.

If looks could kill…

Unfortunately, it couldn't. And as could be guessed, Kakashi would disappear after saying that there's no mission for today. Naruto groaned of frustration and spent some bad words to the spot where Kakashi had just poof-ed away. He then stopped and began complaining about how hungry he is right now, slumped down, and sat leaning at the bridge railing. Sakura massaged her temple, tried to relieve the tension, meanwhile her inner-self spent even worse words than Naruto. Sasuke just stood there, stared at them. He then decided to speak first.

"I want to grab some sushi for dinner. Wanna join? My treat."

Naruto and Sakura slowly spun their head and stared at Sasuke with sparkling puppy eyes. Sasuke immediately sweatdropped. Now both of them really looked like brother and sister, so similar in behaviors.

"REALLY…??!" both Naruto and Sakura now started to drool… (because sushi are _expensive_! _Believe it_!)

Sasuke sweatdropped more. He didn't answer. Well, he _couldn't_ answer, to be exact. How the hell he was supposed to react when he faced a situation like this one? So, instead of answering, he walked down the street to the mentioned sushi restaurant … with two puppies tailed behind him.

'Since when they looked like that?' Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Since I got back from Orochimaru, yeah.' He answered himself, but no longer after that, he shivered a bit, '…that touchy-feely guy, often running his hands down my back … and …and …' Sasuke squeezed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid the memory of how the snake guy almost molest him, in excuse '_testing how the future vessel works_'

Sasuke shivered a bit again. _If someone is going to touch me like that, better Naruto than him—… _

_NO…!! _

_What the hell am I thinkin' again?! _

_Naruto is straight! He won't want to do that!! Even if I—… _

"Sasuke…?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke _blinked and gasped_, an unusual reaction … Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, are you going to order or what? I'm already starvin' here…" Naruto whined.

Sakura, who had watched this scene, was feeling a bit curious on how Sasuke reacted a while ago… it was almost _girly_… Sakura rubbed her eyes. Yep, this is definitely not a dream. The sushi's smell proofed it all. (Why the smell? Because sushi is expensive…heh:P)

Then, the three of them ate in silence, oh, wait, except for one person, Naruto. The same line kept echoing in the whole restaurant:

HUNCH CRUNCH GRAUP NYOMP MMM YUMMY… ah, you got it!

It's not like Sasuke never saw how Naruto slurped down bowls of ramen, but it's just too much, like Naruto hasn't eaten for days…!

Naruto patted his bulging stomach, "Whew…I'm full! Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke just smirked, and paid for the dinner. Money isn't problem, as long as he could see Naruto's happy face. It enlightened his mood, too. The thought of Itachi and Orochimaru has disappeared from his mind.

Sakura watched them with amused look on her face. She then followed them out from the restaurant. They parted on their home. Sakura went to her parent's house, Naruto back to his apartment, and Sasuke back to his house… er… Mansion, yeah, Uchiha Mansion.

Each of them have some rest, and waited for the next day.

July 23rd.

6 AM.

* * *

**TBC**

Uhh… I don't know why I could come up with this idea. Honestly, this is just weird idea…must be because read too much mpreg fics…

BTW, this is the way I write stories, and I often imagine how would this look like when written into the _doujinshi_ version, that's why you'll see a _lots_ of expressions that only appear in comic, not in the real life, like sweatdrops (_sweatdrop_)…

So, the main idea of chapter 1 is that Sasuke is still normal although the small changes have started to appear. I met a lot difficulties esp in the part where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was described. Also note that this story sill go in a _slow pace_, although I've cut the part that is not relevant with the story. The scratched out part will be presented in the **extra** section heheh…

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

Typing this fic back for the second time is tiring… My previous file was eaten by _another_ virus, and now my deviantart collections were also eaten by an e-mail worm. Luckily I save most of the art in another drive, but my fics… _sigh_… has gone forever…

**Disclaimer**:

I'm looking for someone who is willing to be a decoy, so I can distract Kishimoto-sensei's attention, and then snatch his Naruto from his hand (_evil laugh_).

Sasuke: NARUTO IS MINE!!

Me: Gasp!! Ok, ok… he's yours now… (_gives Naruto to Sasuke with trembling hands_)

Ah, so now you know that Naruto isn't mine. He is Sasuke's. And everybody lives happily ever after…

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a jutsu, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a jutsu, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

Uchiha Mansion

6 AM

Uchiha Sasuke got up and did his daily activity. So, the first thing he did that morning was looked to the calendar for today's schedule.

'Hmm…okay, the usual ordinary day.' He saw no red number, no special note attached, which means today wasn't a holiday.

'Yeah, the usual day of July 23rd … _July_… ' his mind registered that date slowly. '… **_23rd_** … …'

_dead silence_…

'_EEEEEE- - - - - - - - - - KKKKK_!!!!!!!'

No, of course he won't scream that loud, so he only could scream inside his head, which made him even more stressful.

"_NOOOO!! Today is July 23rd… … !! It's my fuckin' birthday!! My worst day of the year…!!! NOOOO!!!! …Must ask Kakashi for one day off!!!"_ he screamed.

O.o

Why he panicked _that_ much on his birthday? Shouldn't he looked happy and then started jumpin' around the house because now he's older than Naruto by a year? Well, one certain thing is that he's an Uchiha, and Uchiha don't jumpin' around on his/her birthday. They'll usually stay cool and calm, no need for birthday cake, no need for all nite party, etc etc…

And the other reason, as we can say the most important thing why he panicked is that… er… well, you see, usually, on the birthday date, _normal_ people will receive a present or something similar to that. But Sasuke's case was different. Since he was 8, after the Uchiha massacre, he has already got his own fans club! His… er, fan girls… found out that his birthday was on July 23rd. So, as his faithful (_cough_) (_cough_) fan girls (_shivers_), they began to organize a birthday party for their dear Sasuke. The said Sasuke, however, never came to the party. So, to show their endless love and care for him (_shivers more_), they sent their gift right to the Uchiha Mansion _every year_… _in many different ways_… which always made Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched with annoyance and a couple veins popped on his temple. It's very obvious that he was really going to kill someone, but, among all creatures that Holy God created on this Earth, fan girls are the most… _the most_… _dangerous_ and _very scary_ species…

They can scream your ear drum off from your head.

Their very high pitch voice could give you migraine for days.

They can give you eyesore with their make up and super silky high lighted hair.

They can make your butt hurts… (sometimes, some girls play dare to pinch his butt…)

They can latch their lotion-ed arm around your arm, and then your skin would feel very itchy afterwards.

Their unlimited knowledge about you could make you have a major headache, tryin' to figure out where the hell did they got their hands on those information.

They can stalked you… and make your privacy disturbed, even during missions…Like on one of the missions where Sasuke was given a D rank mission to clean up the building and paint it from light yellow to peach. Naruto was there to help, since Sakura said that 'I need to practice more his medical _ninjutsu_'. At that time, Naruto wore an orange colored overall and sleeveless, tight black T-shirt. You could see those biceps 'working' every time Naruto raised the paint brush and paint the light yellow wall. Ah, it was such a nice day. The sun was shining brightly, and the heat was just right for the spring season. And what that made Sasuke even feel more blessed by all Holy beings that day is that he could secretly admiring the back of Naruto's body while the said blond was busy with his job and oblivious to his surroundings.

'Mmmm… wonder how does it feel like…' Sasuke stared at Naruto's back with dreamy eyes, when no one's watching of course.

While dazing off, his right hand unconsciously moved to Naruto's left shoulder, but paused as he suddenly felt the stalking-aura-of-death from behind. Ah, it seemed like when Sasuke watched Naruto, someone also watched over him, too. So, Sasuke' body stiffened, and all of his body's hair stood up—include the one down there, I mean the legs, not _there_. Sasuke has no choice but grabbed Naruto's shoulder tightly with shaking hand, and croaked out:

"Naruto, take me… out from here…"

Usually, Naruto won't ask any question since he had faced this kind of situation before; he then put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, pushed him back a bit, and then slipped another arm behind Sasuke's knees, then run off while carrying Sasuke bridal style. Not that Sasuke was mind… he enjoyed it very much, if there was no hundreds of raging anger mad fan girls chasing behind them.

Now, back to our poor Sasuke.

Sasuke was clutching his head in frustration. You could see two or three finger nail's mark along his jaw. His eyes were glued to the closed front door, like it would break down in any seconds.

_Oh, no… I'm a dead man… I'm a dead…man…_

He grabbed his own hair in panic. Well, he has made the front door sound-proof with a simple _jutsu_, but it wasn't earthquake-proof. So he could still feel a bunch of fast walking people, drawing closer… _and closer_…

_Shit… they're coming…!!_

Now his hair was even spikier than before.

_Aagh…! What to do? What to do?! What to do?!?_

He usually lost more hair on his birthday, due to the hair-grabbing thing.

_NOOOO…!! Just go away!! Let me have my day in peace…!!_

Let's bet on which birthday he will lose all of his hair. **(1)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usual meeting bridge

7 AM

Hmm… there was something definitely wrong with the picture…

Naruto was blinking… several times… to the railing in front of him.

Sakura… was staring to the same spot as Naruto blinked to.

Kakashi… leaned himself on the railing, next to the spot where Naruto and Sakura staring to. He then groaned lazily. Now he was early, and his usual-early student suddenly became late! If Sasuke showed, Kakashi would yell at him "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto, was blinking again, in hope when he opened his eyes between the blinks, Sasuke will came "poof"-ed on the spot.

Sakura, was staring, as if trying to decipher whether it was _genjutsu_ or not, because she was half sure that Sasuke was hiding behind that railing.

"OK, this is silly. Somebody please tell me where's Sasuke. We've got a B-rank mission and I've never got any plan to hand it over to Gai's team. Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his chest. No one can tell what was Kakashi actually worrying about behind that mask.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look. They also didn't know where was Sasuke.

"Yesterday, he was fine, Kakashi-sensei! He even treat us sushi!" said Naruto.

Sakura nodded hastily, confirmed the truth.

"Yes, that's right! I don't sense any illness from him yesterday. He was 100 OK!" said Sakura.

Kakashi sighed heavily. This must be some kind of punishment for him for being late in every meeting. Now one of his student like disappeared without trace!

"Uumm… what date is today?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"July 23rd, why?" Kakashi gave a questioning look. Maybe Sasuke need to run some errand on this Tuesday, maybe it's his house-cleaning day, maybe…

Naruto's eye widened. Sakura began to grin like a smug cat.

Then, both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, and then broke into a very loud laughter. Kakashi was surprised.

"What's up with July 23rd?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"…Ha ha ha… ha ha… Ka-Kakashi-sensei (_insert laughter here_) it-it's July 23rd … (_insert more laughter here_) … ha ha ha !!"

"(_giggle_, _giggle_)… Oh, God! That's why he was late for today (_giggle_,giggle)"

Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sakura, and then back to Naruto

"… … ?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, the visible one, of course (_rolls eye_).

Sakura elbowed Naruto to stop him from hysteric laughter; she stopped giggling, too, but covered her mouth to stop herself from burst laughing for the second time.

"…23rd July was his birthday, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eye(s) widened, "Ooooh…" Kakashi nodded in understatement, "… I see… Is he preparing a treat?" Kakashi half hoped.

Naruto again burst in laughter, bowed his body, clutching his own stomach.

"AHAHAHAHA… …!! It's not that, sensei!! It's his—HAHA—fan girls…!!!"

"Ssh, Naruto, stop it! Pity Sasuke a bit…" Sakura elbowed Naruto's rib. Naruto choked on his laughter, and the laughter died, "…on his birthday, he usually avoids his fan girls, so maybe, he was trapped at his place now…" Sakura then giggled a bit, imagining a freaked out Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oooh… I've never noticed that… I thought it was because I was late for nine hours yesterday—…"

Naruto and Sakura shot a dirty glare to Kakashi. Kakashi cringed.

"Maa… maa… then let us hand the mission over to Gai and save our Sasuke-_kun_, don't we?" Kakashi offered, in exchange of his life, and then began to walk towards the Uchiha complex direction.

Both Naruto and Sakura stopped glaring at him and started to giggle again, but for the last time.

"Yeah, let's save him! That bastard wouldn't last long in the house of his!"

"Kukuku… wonder if there will be the same strip dancers like last year…"

"Wha— … strip dancers?" Kakashi surprised and almost fell over from his step.

Sasuke _really_ is a lucky guy.

**TBC**

**(1)** I think it's when Sasuke reached the age of 25. Wanna bet? Heheh…

Ugh… cliff hanger…

Yes, I know. But I must put it there, or the chapter will be too long. Personally, I prefer 1000 words for a single chapter. Or, you prefer less? Or even more than that? O.o

BTW, I do love torturing 'our dear Sasuke-kun' XD ! But don't worry, because there'll be another person who will be the next victim (_evil laugh_). If you don't like anyone to be tortured, then you may tell me, and I'll reduce the torture part.

Sasuke: (_sit at the corner, mumbling something, and dark aura emitting from that corner_)

Naruto: How dare you torturing my Sasuke!!

Me: (_sweatdrop_) uh... er… Ok, I'll fix it, somehow…

Kisame: (_joining Sasuke sat at the corner, the dark aura was even stronger than before_)

Itachi: How dare you torturing my Kisame!!

Me: …but it's you who keep running your hands all over his thigh! Not me!!

Itachi: I'm not torturing him, I only show him how much I love him!

Me: Yeah, you show a straight guy how much you love him. And that's what called torturing. (_rolls eye_)

…oh! And please leave a review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, I'm having final exam, and it's very annoying…

By the way, I've just read a fic (more to guidelines, actually) that nearly give me a heart attack, published in 15-01-2007, and the author is 'Sakura' followed by 742, or 724, or… I dunno, I forgot. After I read the fic, I feel pessimistic, because I was under the category: shounen-ai, bad grammar, bad spell-check, non-sense, Mary Sue, and odd pairings (like NejiGaa, because both of them never really met each other). Under those categories means that I'm also one of the bad fanfic writer. It nearly killed my mood…(gloomy)

However!! I won't be easily shot down by just that guideline fic, although I know that I'm categorized as bad. (Hey! That's just wrong kind of spirit!! Don't give up even you're bad, just felt wrong!!) Oh, just shut up! Where are we now…? Oh, the disclaimer first!

**Disclaimer**: If I own Naruto, there'll be a conversation like this:

--"Damnit, _Naruto_!!" Sasuke yelled

--"Huh? What?" Naruto was surprised.

--"I LOVE YOU!!" Sasuke screamed in frustration.

--"…??!! Whew, that's the weirdest love confession I've never heard!"

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a jutsu, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a jutsu, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

* * *

No. Scratch that last sentence. 

Sasuke really is_ not_ a lucky guy.

There was an unwritten rule to left the presents (after banging and screeching) outside the front door, so our shy and pretty boy Sasuke, would take it inside and open it…

'_**Hell no**…!! I'll take it inside, throw into the fireplace, and **burn it to ashes**…! Did they **ever** learned?!_'

…unfortunately, no.

So… it's 9 AM.

The Uchiha Mansion _finally_ back to its peace.

… after countless rang of the door bell, screaming fan girls, loud door banging, and maybe some fighting between the fan girls themselves—Sasuke really hoped that they could accidentally killed each other because it would made his future days even more peaceful—the earthquake stopped, leave the Uchiha slumping down the couch, trembling in fear.

'Thanks God… I'm still alive… finally it's _over_…'

Sasuke brushed the sweat that trickled down from his forehead, and then he closed his face in a silent prayer. He'd better stayed home for a good 2 or 3 hours. Mission be damned. Live would still go on… right? _Right_!

'OK, now… cleaning the front door…' Sasuke stood up, regained composure, and began to walk to the front door, but suddenly stopped.

'Wait… what if last year thing happened again? Damn, I need Neji for this! Because there might be a _huge_, _van-sized_ gift box _out there_…!'

_Out there_, which means it was only 3 meters from the spot where he stood.

'Shit! OK, calm down… (_inhale_) (_exhale_) ok…Last year, the least irritating present was the singing birthday card and chocolate frog **(1)**. The worst is…' Sasuke gulped hardly, face went pale, '…a dozen of strip dancers that suddenly burst out from the van-sized gift box…'

_Flashback-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It was his 16th birthday last year. It was said that young people become adult when they reach their 16th. It's like what we called a sweet 17th birthday, for girls… wait, but Sasuke **is** a boy! Oh, those fan girls just need a reason to make a special birthday present. The Uchihas reach adulthood when they could master the fire _jutsu_. Anyway, back to the topic. 

Sasuke remembered clearly, when he opened the front door few hours after the whole fan girls left. He thought there was nobody out there, so he thought to 'clean up' a bit before he started his daily activity.

_Hmm…chocolates, flowers, plushies, a box of strawberries, cookies, and a—WTF IS THAT?!?_

He was shocked by a very huge size gift box with red huge ribbon as its decoration.

_How did they manage to get THAT here?!_

And Sasuke began to wonder if he could burn this thing down or not, due to its size. Not that he wasn't capable, but he just didn't want to ruin his house with some flame bruise or over-burned it so the flower blushes were also blown over. When he was about to study the huge box carefully—remembered to stepping the gift that all over the ground and tiled floor of course—that horrible thing happened…

"KYAAAA!!! HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-KUN!!!"

The top of the box burst out at least seven almost naked sexy girls, jumped off and landed in front of Sasuke. Then the box magically blown into confetti pieces, revealing the rest of girls in tight thongs (_what_?!) and performing a very erotic dance in front of their dearest Sasuke-kun. Some of the girls even glomped him and 'accidentally' brushed their… err… 'water balloon' against the Uchiha's face. **(2)**

This sure attracted a lot of attention. People in the neighborhoods began to crowd the street in front of Uchiha Mansion. Some of them cheered the strip dancers, encouraging them to take off their clothes (like they have any clothes to wear from the start… O.o). The sky was like full of colorful ribbon and glittering confetti, some weird but sounded happy music was played in the background. The fan girls were suddenly like popped out from no where, in the other words, the fan girls are back!

Sasuke stood there, frozen. His legs were like fixed on the ground and unmovable. His face was very _very_ pale, and ready to throw up every time soon. If he was less than a _shinobi_, he might have fainted on the spot with foaming mouth, then and there. What kept him still alive and _conscious_ was his pride as an Uchiha. Uchiha wouldn't faint even all the people on the street was naked and doing a very erotic strip dance… so his should be nothing…

_No… this is nothing…_

Eyes still staring at the dancing naked body, as if they were a bunch of horrible ugly monsters with additional growing heads, hands, and tentacles…— because Sasuke swore that something was brushing from his heels to his neck with a very wicked speed.

_No… this is nothing…_

He thought he was scared for life, to see the most ugliest thing in this world was dancing right in front of his house, and right on his dooms day of the year. Girls' bodies are just eww!!

_I will survive this… I will definitely survive thi—…_ naked boobs brushed his face.

**BLAM!!** The front door was closed.

An awkward silence…

_Tick… tick… tick…_

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww…!! Sasuke-kun is so shyyyyyyyyyyyy… (_insert heart symbol here_)…" the strip dancers started to giggle and continued their dancing scene.

'Shy' , your head!!! **(3)**

The girls annoying noise began to seep through the door. The moaning, the breathing, the screeching nails… AGH!! The whole horror you could get from a girl!! (A/N: Hey! I am a _girl _!!)

Sasuke slid down, backing the front door, sitting there, can't move with jelly knees.

_Oh. My. God. I. Am. A. Dead. Man._

Yes, Sasuke-kun is _soooo_ dead.

He silently prayed to God, hoping Naruto, the blond angel, would forgive him for being unfaithful.

The next day, the rumor spreading in its maximum speed, even Tsunade laughing her ass off from the chair, literally.

End of Flashback -------------------------------------

* * *

'No, no, hopefully there's no THAT kind of box again! Oh, God, please pity me!' Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. No longer after that, he dared to peek from the key hole. There was orange. 

'Huh? Now it's orange?'

Orange and black, moving.

'Now that looks familiar… Where has I seen it before?'

Bright blue eye peeked back through the key hole.

Unknown to himself, Sasuke gasped, and blush began to creep slowly to his pale face.

'Did Naruto strip dance this year?'

"Oi, Sasuke!" the jutsu has been taken off.

"… …!" 'Oh my God! He's coming on my birthday!' (_blush_)(_blush_)

"Teme, I know you're there! So open this damn door and come out!"

"… No…" 'AGH! Damn blush! Why at the time like this—…

"Damn it, Sasuke! Don't be such ungrateful bastard! We've cleaned it all, so just come out from your shell, you sissy!"

**SLAM!!** The door slammed open, revealed a still blushing yet angry young Uchiha.

"I'm not a sissy, dead last!" was the harsh reply.

He saw Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi at his front door.

"Huh?" he noticed 'something' has gone. He looked down to his feet, then to the others feet, nothing. Where did those things go?

"Don't worry, we've moved those present to somewhere else, to the Academy, so the children could enjoy the presents, too." Sakura said, she looked tired and a bit sweaty on her face, but smiled of satisfaction.

Naruto looked a bit tired, too, and placed one hand on his hip.

"You're lucky there are no strip dancers again this year." Naruto half grinned.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's idea to move them to Academy." Sakura pointed at Kakashi with her thumb. Kakashi just waved a hand, as saying it's not a big deal.

Sasuke almost blurted out that some gift might contain adult stuff, like condom, sex toys, adult magazine, or human-sized doll (A/N: Yes, that one, not-for-anatomy-lesson one).

"Maa, maa, don't mind it! I know how scary the strip dancers are (_shudder_)… getting rid them from my innocent student was one of my duty, too, you know!"

It was not a secret that Kakashi lived together with Iruka. They often saw Kakashi walked Iruka home, and late for the next morning. His hands must be very busy at the night before… very (_running fingers on hair_)… very (_hands wandering south_) busy…

Sasuke glared at the title "innocent student". He is already a _Jounin_, damnit! And today should be his first mission! His first glorious mission!

Kakashi noticed this glare, and change the topic, before he get killed on the spot.

"Since it's my student's birthday, why don't we go to BBQ restaurant and have some nice lunch? It's my treat!" Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

Naruto jumped and threw his fist on air.

"Yay! BBQ for today! Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!"

Sakura threw both hands on the air, waved energetically.

"Great! It's not everyday Kakashi-sensei would treat us! Let's go!"

The birthday boy looked at his two teammates and sensei. Well, at least he could walk safely around Konoha with this three of them around. Those three are fan girls' super repeller!

"Hn. Better not eats like Chouji, or you'll turn out a pig tomorrow morning." Sasuke sneered, remembered how Naruto ate last night. They began walking to the said BBQ restaurant, the one which Shikamaru's team often stopped by.

"Hey, hey! I don't eat that lot!" said Naruto. Naruto eyed the whole Sasuke's body. This made Sasuke a bit uncomfortable. Sakura giggled secretly. "You should eat some more, too, you know! You look slimmer than the last day I saw you!" Naruto then brushed Sasuke's cheek with the back of his hand. Sasuke blushed and glared at the contact. Sakura tried hard to hide her giggle. "You also looked paler. You really should eat more meat, not just tomatoes-crap!"

"Ramen is what called a crap!" Sasuke retorted.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, finding a giggling Sakura, a grinning Naruto, and a pink-glaring Sasuke. Maa, they sure have grown in an interesting way!

* * *

**(1)** Yes, I know _singing birthday card_ and _chocolate frog_ only available in Harry Potter. But I've seen some fics that Naruto X HarryPotter crossover, so the idea stuck there, if I didn't get it out even in a single small form, I'll be look like has just eaten something bitter and sour, so there! And … I think I've warned you that this fic could make you suffer of stupidity… confused yet? Oh, that would mean that you must thanks God becoz you're still normal… heh! XD

**(2)** Ahh… actually I want to describe it like how _Matsumoto_ glomps _Hitsugaya-taisho_ (with her breast LOL!!) and then asked "Guess who!". When my bro read that part, he laughing his ass off, but he strongly refuse that kind of treatment, because that's scary. Both chars are from Bleach.

I really have no idea how to translate this into English. Is the phrase "Your mom" also has the same meaning?

Ok, so the point of this chapter is… some minor change on Sasuke's behavior, means that the _jutsu_ that hit him has started to work right on his birthday. Maybe it's not clear enough, but in later chapter it will be shown how much Sasuke has changed.

Oh, and please leave a review. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm… I've spell-checked it. English isn't my mother language. …And by the way, I've received a review which said "Odly interesting". What's odly? I've checked some dictionary and still can't figure it out! I've asked the reviewer, and I receive the same answer: "Odly interesting!" (_still confused_). Is that a slang?

Oh, and BTW I'll be away till the Chinese New Year. So I make this chapter longer. Please be patient to wait for the next update. (_grin_)

**Disclaimer**: If I own Naruto, there'll be a conversation like this:

--"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu…!!" Naruto grabbed his own hair in panic.

--What now, _dobe_." Sasuke sound annoyed.

--"**I LOVE YOU**!!"

--"… and what make you think that loving me is that bad? Sasuke glared-pink.

--"Because you're a _jerk_!!" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

--"… …" speechless—torn between to _kill_ the _dobe_ or to _kiss_ the _dobe_.

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a _jutsu_, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a _jutsu_, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

BBQ Restaurant.

"Aaaww… Sakura-chaaan…!" Naruto started whining.

Pink left eyebrow twitched.

"How long are you going to cook them…?!"

Pink right eyebrow twitched.

"I'm staaaaarrviiiinnnngggg… … …" his stomach growled, loud enough.

Twitch. _Twitch_. **Twitch**. **_Twitch_**.

"I'm so hungry that I could suck my own finger off… … …" He moaned.

Sasuke choked on his orange juice.

Kakashi turned to see Sasuke, and rolled his eye to Naruto, who is innocently sucking his thumb like a 3 years old infant. Kakashi rolled his eye back.

'He really has no idea what he had done to Sasuke' Kakashi thought.

**CRACK**. **CRUMPLE**. **CRUMPLE**.

A pair of chopstick has just broken off by a certain very impatient _kunoichi_.

"Naruto. _no_. **Baka**!!" Sakura hit the back of Naruto's head, "Just a few minutes more, **OK**?!" she took another pair of chopstick. "We're not going to follow your habit, eating _raw_ food."

"_Ooowiee_…! But three minutes is just too long enough!!" Naruto rubbed the lump that started to grow on his head, with puppy eyes and pouting mouth. At the background, you could see a sparkling effect which said 'Please-don't-hit-me-that-hard-I-will-be-a-good-boy', which make Naruto even look cuter.

A giggle was heard. They all turned their heads to Sasuke.

_Sasuke is giggling_!! For God's sake! From all people, it's _Sasuke_!! Sasuke the cold bastard, Sasuke the walking ice fridge, Sasuke the I'm-cooler-than-you-and-you-always-the-loser-there boy, is currently _giggling_!!

"O.o … …" was their reaction. Sasuke noticed the staring. He cleared his throat.

"What?" he said in cold and monotonous tone, his face as stoic as he could.

They turned their heads back to the BBQ grill, act as if nothing happen, but you could see each of them shivering a bit…

Weird thing of the day no.1.

"Mmm… this one is good!" Naruto munched the meat happily. "You should try this one, too, Sasuke!" he placed the same kind of meat he ate earlier to Sasuke's rice bowl. Sasuke glared at him. Stupid, _stupid_ Naruto.

"It was taken with the chopstick that you currently use for eating." He stated coldly.

"Hm? So what's the big deal? Eating what come from my chopstick won't kill you."

"I might be infected by your idiocy, _dobe_. I don't want to end my career _that fast_."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, weighing whether to do it or not. However the evil side wins.

The next second, Naruto's left arm was wrapped around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke was forced to eat the meat that Naruto _specially_ chose for him, of course using the blonde boy's chopstick. Both boys looked like wrestling each other.

Both Sakura and Kakashi stared at the boys with wide eyes, as big as golf ball, no, saucer.

"… oomph… mmmph… !!! Mwa'ne hee a' nyodoin'?!!"

(Translate: "What the hell are you doing?!!")

"Nuh, Sasuke… eat slowly…" Naruto kept pushing the chopstick into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke tried hard… really hard… to chomp down the hot meat while struggling himself free under Naruto's muscled arms, trying to breath at the same time.

"… and remember to swallow…" Naruto added.

Sasuke finally gulped down that piece of meat, breath in quick pace, and sweating. Guessing from his red face, he must be felt _very hot_, for some certain reason.

"… good boy… " Naruto patted Sasuke's back. Sasuke's face was even redder and both hands were fisted and shaking on his side.

Kakashi and Sakura were readied themselves from Sasuke's exploding anger, that would happen any time soon. No one, no one ever dare to do what Naruto has done to him, because usually they never lived the next day to tell the tale. 'Naruto, you _idiot_! He's going to kill you!!!' … yeah, literally.

"See… my saliva won't make you infected with my, ah, _idiocy_. Actually I'm fearing myself would be infected by your, ah, _emo lifestyle_." Naruto then took some meat with his chopstick, placed it in front of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the meat to taste it, licked and sucked some pepper which is scattered at the side of the meat, and then, feel satisfied, put them inside his mouth, and chewed them cheerfully… no, _seductively_…

Kakashi and Sakura turned their head to Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke's sharp gasp was the only answer, besides the pink tinge on his face of course.

Weird thing of the day no.2.

Outside of the BBQ Restaurant.

Amusement Park.

"Whooaa… that fox plushie was cool!!" Naruto looked at the merchandise displayer. It was a shooting game. So they decided to join. Fox plushie was the second to grand prize, the green frog with scroll plushie. You must hit at least 900 point to get it, which means you should hit the center of red circles about 9 times straight.

**PANG! PANG! PANG!**

"Damn! I missed it again!" Naruto shouted frustatedly, for the nth time.

Sakura wasn't interested. And it was not fair if Kakashi joined the game, the shopkeeper could go bankrupt in a few hours.

"OK, once more… " Naruto held his shooting gun and prepared to aim… and…

**PANG! PANG! PANG! PANG!**

He hit the center, but only twice in a row.

Sasuke looked a bit impatient. He had no interest in such childish game. Until now, Naruto only got the crab plushie, which worth two hit in the center.

"Tch, _idiot_! There must be some trick in it." Sasuke pointed the gun.

(A/N : Yes, for those who had played it before, must've known the trick. Sometimes, there are some pieces of invisible magnet behind the wall where the target board was hung. Same thing goes to the dart game.)

"… … ummm… …" Naruto looked disappointed. Both arms hung by his side. "But want that fox plushie…". Well, you know how stubborn he is.

"You have already won that crab plushie, what's the difference?"

"… …"

"… …"

"… …"

"… … Fine, give me that gun."

Naruto stared at Sasuke unbelievingly. He barely had control to keep his jaw on its place.

Sasuke then began to weigh the gun, get into the position, then aim carefully. He didn't need to activate the _sharingan_ for this.

**PANG! PANG! PANG!**

Three accurate hits… Sasuke smirked. That's what expected from a genius.

The rest of the group stared with wide eyes, for different reasons.

**PANG! PANG! PANG!**

_Another_ three accurate hits…

Now, their eyeballs almost popped out from the socket.

The shop keeper began to panic, and reached to _something_ under his table…

**PANG! PANG! _PANG_!**

Unfortunately, the last hit missed, thanks to the shop keeper, who now smiled secretly (A/N: Grr, that's why I hate this kind of game!). Sasuke stared blankly at the target in disbelief.

The rest of the team groaned… Kakashi didn't comment on anything.

'Dirty tricks…' Kakashi muttered in his head.

"Sigh…" Naruto sighed as he received the blue dolphin plushie, "Miss one hit, what a—"

Naruto turned to find a very gloomy Sasuke. The blonde boy was shocked beyond words. Maybe the raven's pride was hurt, but _eight_, _accurate_ shots in a row! That's really something!! So, Naruto decided to cheer up the raven haired boy rather than teasing him.

"Wow, Sasuke! You know what, you're really awes—…" Naruto was cut off by the dark cloud that mysteriously formed on Sasuke's head. There were also some vertical lines down from the cloud. Naruto sweatdropped. Sakura and Kakashi shared a look. Now what to do to the birthday boy?

"Naruto…" the raven called.

"… u—um, yeah… ?" Naruto studied Sasuke carefully.

"… … ano… do you really want that fox plushie?"

"… …er, yeah, I _was_…" Naruto carefully chose his words, "…but it's OK! Blue dolphin is cuter! I'm sure Iruka-sensei would be happy to see it! Really!" he then laugh nervously. Sasuke won't go berserk and stole the fox plushie away from the shopkeeper, right? Right!

Sakura and Kakashi held their breath. Naruto has done a good job, now we just wait for the other boy's reaction. Hopefully, the positive one… like 'Hn.' Or something similar to that.

"… Naruto… …" Sasuke called him again, with dim voice.

"… u—uh, yeah, Sasuke…?" Naruto tried hard to think positively, but however he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart was thumping faster, so did Sakura's and Kakashi's.

"… …If you want it," Sasuke blushed, "I'll make you a fox plushie, the one that exactly looks like over there…"

The words registered slowly into Naruto's mind. After about a long ten seconds passed by, Naruto's jaw hit the ground. Meanwhile, the others had already put back their dear jaw to its respective place.

Why did they shocked that much? Well, first of all, if Sasuke could make a plushie that identical with the one at the merchandise displayer, then we could assume that he is an expert in making plushie. But the word "Sasuke" and "expert plushie-maker" didn't go in the same line, so, no, that is wrong and impossible. Second, imagining the ice prince, the I'm-so-cool-that-I-could-freeze-the-hell-over Sasuke making a cute plushie, could make one's brain burned up and evaporated due to the pressure of thinking-to-much-unnecessary-thing-that-impossible-to-happen. So you know why the word "Sasuke" and "cute plushie" also didn't fit each other. The idea of Sasuke is willing to give something for someone, …is just hard to be acceptable. Especially in this case, that someone is _Naruto_, his lifetime rival! And Sasuke's going to give something that hand-made to his old rival? Ugh, my brain hurts… . So the conclusion has been made, that the word "Sasuke" and "make something to someone" can't go in the same sentence. Dot.

However, Naruto's brain is still trying to process that last sentence that has just freshly out from the Uchiha's mouth, several times. He replayed it again and again, until he sure what's Sasuke talking about:

**_Sasuke is going to make a fox plushie… for me?_**

"…excuse me?" maybe he heard wrong, maybe he concentrated too much at the previous game, maybe he was just too obsessed with the fox plushie so his mind was starting to create a hallucination, maybe—…

"… …ano, I'll make you a fox plushie, if you want it that bad…" Sasuke lower his head, and the blush darkened.

…—**He didn't hear it wrong**!

Oh, the last one thing for sure, Uchiha _do not **blush**_. So that's how we found Inner Naruto fainted comically on the spot. He must blamed Kakashi and Sakura for bringing out the wrong Uchiha Sasuke out from the Uchiha Mansion this morning. At the same time, Sakura and Kakashi shared a worried and horrified look. _Worried_ because something invisible might have infected the Uchiha and changed his whole behaviour, _horrified_ because this scene is absolutely impossible to happen.

Weird thing of the day no.3

"… …"

"… …"

"… …"

"… …?" Sasuke turned around, to find three pairs eyes glued to him. When he saw Naruto's, he began to shift uncomfortably, and turned back to walk down the street.

Kakashi said that they supposed to walk Sasuke home, since it was 5 PM already. So Sasuke walked in the front, which made a wrong picture, because it was like walking himself home!

Sasuke stopped, and turned around. The other three stopped, too. Eyes still staring.

"… what?" Sasuke asked in his usual tone, very unpleased.

"… nothing… just keep walking…!" Naruto jerked his thumb forward, so Sasuke would continue to walk.

"… … …" Sasuke eyed them suspiciously. They were obviously hiding something.

"Heheheheh…" Naruto grinned nervously, acted as if nothing happened.

"Is it just my feeling, or there are really something on my face?" Sasuke demanded an answer.

"… uh, there's nothing on your face! It's _clean_ and _smooth_ as usual." Naruto nodded assuring him.

Sasuke turned his head to hide his blush, and continued walking. "Then stop looking at me like that. I'm not some kind of show on TV." He said.

"… oookkaaayyyyyy… …"

Now, they've reached the Uchiha Mansion, and bid goodbye to each other. When Naruto was about to leave, Sakura grabbed his elbow, right after Kakashi disappeared in a smoke.

"What's happened to Sasuke today? He's a bit… weird… and _sensitive_…"

"Maybe because it was his birthday."

"No, it must be something more than that!" her girl instinct felt something that definitely not on it places. "Don't tell me that you have told him that you lo—"

"No, I haven't." Naruto answered shortly.

"But he reacted too much, especially towards you!"

"No, I'm pretty much sure. Even if I'm drunk, I won't tell him 'it'. Kyuubi…" he twitched his eyebrow, remembering that annoying nine-tailed demon fox, "…said that 'it' must be said in a perfect place, time, and condition. Tch, such perfectionist."

"Then why—…"

"I don't know yet. It must be something he ate this morning. Fan girls can't affect him that far…"

Sakura nodded, "I hope he is not sick or something. We've got a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, better rest for today." Naruto ended the topic, "Sakura-chan, I'll go this way." Naruto pointed to his left.

"…um, ok. See you tomorrow, Naruto!" Sakura waved her hand.

They parted on their way home. Both worrying the same thing:

What's happen to Sasuke?

**TBC**

HA! Sasuke starts to act girly today! Khukhukhu... …!! Hmm, wonder what's happen to him, and it's happened right on his birthday (_evil laugh_)!!

Sasuke: (_sat at the corner, again. Mumbling something that nobody could understand_)

Naruto: (_stares at Sasuke, then stares at the author_) You're too mean, you know that?

Me: Er, well, heheh…(_grinned_ _sheepishly_) But, (_the author reasoned_) I've make a perfect condition for you so you could confess to him!

Naruto: (_blushes_) Beh, _who_ want to confess to him? Afterall, I didn't make any mistake.

Me: Nuh, not _mistake_. You _know_ what I mean… fufufu…

Naruto: (_blushes_ _more_) Tch, I'm leaving…

…And… please review! I want to know what you think about this chappie (_grin_).


	5. Chapter 5

The hell! My city was flooded! Most of the things were postponed! Must clean the house for Chinese New Year! Ugh…!! I'm so tired, my back hurts… I need extra energy to finish my doujinshi…and fics…

By the way… I was thinking to raise the rate a bit… because of the swearing, of course. I am too innocent to write something perverted—

My bro: But she reads porn everyday—

Me: I'm not! (_blush_)

My bro: Then why you always hide that page every time I walk in?

Me: It's a fic about SasuNaru and NaruSasu—

My bro: Eeww!! Sasu is not gay!

Me: … (_sigh_) whutever…

**Disclaimer**: If Naruto was mine, after the post time skip, I would make Orochimaru uses 101 ways to molest Sasuke in front of Naruto, whether with touch, rub, brush, lick, grope, etc., so Naruto will snapped up, Sakura will gone berserk, Sai will looked like a frozen statue, and blah blah blah…

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a _jutsu_, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a _jutsu_, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usual meeting bridge.

9… **9 AM**.

Sakura was leaning on the railing, murmuring about something.

Naruto, as usual, was talking about random things: ramen, _Sasuke_, birds, _Sasuke_, new T-shirt, _Sasuke_.

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… because Sasuke hasn't _come_!!

The raven haired boy usually arrived a second after Naruto. Naruto arrived at 6 AM. Sasuke arrived at 6 AM _plus 1 second_. And Sakura arrived at 6.15 AM. But after Sakura arrived, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, something that you don't usually see everyday, because _the_ Uchiha never late for any appointment.

"I think that red hat will look good on Gai-sensei…" Naruto nodded,"…now, _where's_ Sasuke?! He hasn't come _yet_! It's _freakin'_ 9 AM, _damnit_! Sigh, I must try to cook spaghetti, ramen's flavor must be changed once in a while. _Shit_, Sasuke, is he sick or what?! At least send a message or something!!"

"Yesterday's BBQ contained nothing harmful, I mean I'm the one who cooked it. Maybe the ice cream, but I've got no problem with that. Maybe he stressed over his loss on yesterday's game, _tch_, stupid shooting game. Or maybe he was too tired of fan girls, I hope the fan girls didn't kidnap him, or else…" Sakura fisted her hand, shaking anger.

So, Naruto was blabbering non-stop about random things, and most of the topics were Sasuke and stuffs, meanwhile Sakura was mumbling about Sasuke and related the raven boy with his health, since Sakura was a medic-nin.

**POOF**! Kakashi arrived, as usual…

"YO!"

"**YOU'RE LATE!!**" was again the spontaneous answer. Kakashi just smiled at the greetings.

"Sorry, guys. I've just met an old lady and her dog near a bridge, they were about to suicide, so I offered my assassin's skill to help them—"

"**LIAR!!**"

Kakashi just grinned. Well, everything sounded normal today. But something was missing. He was supposed to hear a _Hn_ After the screaming before. He looked around. _Yep, lacked one color_, Kakashi said to himself. _The blue one_.

"Now… somebody please tell me again, where's Sasuke?" said Kakashi while checking the whole railing.

Naruto and Sakura gave Kakashi a blank look, means they didn't know it either.

"He… doesn't have—I dunno—_another_ birthday… right?" Kakashi rubbed his chin, his mind flew back to the conversation he had with the Hokage two days ago.

Naruto and Sakura shook their head. Eyes still staring at Kakashi, means they also didn't know about it either.

"Maa… our mission needed three people in one team. I think we should cancel it, since we only have two people here." Kakashi didn't count in, because he already had another assignment. No, not the 'molesting Iruka' s mission.

"… …"

"…someone should go and find Sasuke…" Kakashi offered an idea.

"… …"

"… and that person was happened to be **you**." Kakashi pointed to Naruto lazily.

Naruto blinked. "…oh, I—_what_? _Me_?!"

"Yes, **_you_**." Kakashi nodded. "If my memory served me right, he promised to give you a _hand-made_ fox plushie. Maybe you want to check on it." Kakashi grinned. Sakura stared at Kakashi. He did really have some ways in words. However, the reaction didn't look like what was expected. Naruto looked unpleased.

"Yeah, he would immediately know where that lame reason came from." Naruto muttered. But Kakashi ignored him.

"But you could spend the whole day there, Naruto. Just make sure you don't break anything, _include the house owner_. Got it? Now go." Kakashi hushed him.

Sakura, although looked a bit confused, also waved her hand, motioned him to go. If Sakura even say that, it means he couldn't refuse. _Shit!_ And Naruto began to walk to the Uchiha Mansion, both hands in his pockets.

Kakashi still stood there, and turned his head to Sakura, who still watched Naruto disappeared from the street. He then started the talk.

"I thought Naruto would be happy to visit Sasuke." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"…Yes, half of him was happy, but half of him also fears something…" Sakura answered, eyes still staring at the street where Naruto has just disappeared.

"Like rejection? I don't think that would happen, seeing how Sasuke reacted to him yesterday. Sasuke is also attracted to him." Kakashi took out the Icha-Icha Tactics from his weapon pouch, and began to flip a page, pretended to read it.

"… …" Sakura touched her chin absent-mindedly." … I think, Naruto is trying his best to not attracted to him, but he unconsciously did things that made Sasuke even more attracted to him—well, he often do something stupid like that—but, if I remembered it clearly, Naruto hasn't talked about him in these recent days. He's hiding something since the _Jounin_ exam over."

"… hiding something… must be related to…"

"…yeah, the fox…"

"But Sasuke doesn't see him that way! He sees Naruto like how we see Naruto." Kakashi flipped the next page. "Naruto isn't Kyuubi, and Kyuubi isn't Naruto, even they share the same body." Kakashi flipped the next page. "Sigh, I'm getting bored to explain these things to the elders, last meeting with Hokage—"

"Hokage? Wait… so, about sensei's meeting with Tsunade-sama and talking about Akatsuki and Uchiha Itachi, it wasn't a lie?" Sakura stared at her sensei. It looked like she missed something. And that something was important for Sakura to understand the situation that happened lately. Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

"You know the pattern of my—what you called it again—lame excuses, right?" Kakashi said with pained expression. "Of course if I was late more than few hours—"

"…more than _few hours_…" Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"—I'll tell the real reason why I'm late!" Kakashi made a face like a kicked puppy.

Sakura still mumbled a few words mimicking Kakashi. But a few seconds later, her mind jumped back to the topic that she really wanted to know. "Does Uchiha Itachi have anything to do with Sasuke these days?" Well, personally, she didn't want the history repeated itself again. Last time, when Sasuke heard about his brother whereabouts, he suddenly disappeared and found in nearby village, where Jiraiya and Naruto left for a trip. He met Itachi and Kisame, both from Akatsuki, got beaten up, and left broken, until Naruto went to find Tsunade-sama to heal him. What's happened later was the fight at The Valley of The End. And then Sasuke went to Orochimaru for his revenge to his psychotic old brother, Itachi. Sakura just wanted to make sure that the incident like Valley of The End would never happened again. However, Kakashi was like saying that these kinds of things would be repeated, and it really made Sakura worried too much. _Oh, God_. _Please, no… after these years… they got reunited again… don't let those memories got shredded again!_

"… I can't tell…" Kakashi stated. By these words, Sakura knew it means that it was a secret and outsider were not supposed to know, "… _but_, … I think, I know why Naruto is trying to separate himself from Sasuke…"

Sakura still stared at Kakashi without blinking, hoping he will at least spill the words soon. But nothing came out from Kakashi's mouth after a few seconds later, and the silence was started to kill her. Nothing was going to happen to Naruto and Sasuke, right? "So, why it is, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura tried to make it sound formal and she acted as if she wasn't interested. But however, it couldn't fool Kakashi.

"…because, Naruto didn't want to hurt Sasuke…" was the short answer.

_Great, **another** puzzle_… Sakura muttered in her head. Kakashi just made thing even _more_ complicated. But Sakura still hasn't given up to lure the answer out from Kakashi. So she pretended to be innocent. "... …? I still don't understand, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, weighing whether to tell or not to tell. Sakura was a close person to Tsunade, but even Tsunade didn't want Sakura to know about these things, it seemed that 'the thing' was really a top secret, or else…

But… a bit information won't hurt, right?

"Well, let's see… you just need to relate the words: Naruto, Hokage, Kyuubi, and Akatsuki." Kakashi said as he gave more emphasize on the four words. "As you know, I can't tell the rest. But I believe that you're the brightest _kunoichi_ in Konoha, so you should be able to figure it out yourself, _later_."

"… … " Sakura knew that she can't asked any further. She knew that Kakashi might be in trouble if he explained everything, besides, the walls have ears.

"Well, see you tomorrow. I've got A-rank mission waiting." Kakashi grinned and poof, leaving a confused Sakura behind, yet challenged to break the puzzle that Kakashi gave using those four keywords. Then, something slowly clicked in her mind. _Naruto wants to be a Hokage, and Akatsuki wants the Kyuubi inside Naruto…_ _Now it does make sense!_ Sakura tried to think the way out, but knowing Naruto, he was hard to deal with, which make everything even more difficult to handle.

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffhanger… I must put it there, because I got a feeling that you're going to kill me if I didn't update as I promised (_sweatdrop_). But don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, because Naruto will be at Sasuke's house… uh, I mean _mansion_.

I'm too tired to put some small conversation. My back hurts… I'll put some in the next chapter. If you get bored, you may read some of my pics at deviantart(dot)com. Links is on my profile page. Valentine's pics… heheh…

Thanks for reading and please leave a review so I can know what you think of this chapter and what do you wish for the next chapter. :) Luv u all :smooch:.


	6. Chapter 6

If you ask me, then the answer is _yes_. Most of my fics are driven out from this fic. That's why I like to dub this fic as MAIN FIC. So, if I accidentally slipped the word _main fic_, then it would mean this one, the _Barbie Doll no Jutsu_. And I must admit that I suck in romance scene. Yeah, punch me, kick me, whatever, but I'll still luv you all… :smooch: heheh…

**Disclaimer**: If Naruto was mine, trust me, there would be no anime filler, so you could enjoy the series "Naruto Shippuden" from long, _long_ ago. To be honest, the filler kinda drive me insane… -.-" . I've even could see that 'Raijin' Sasuke and 'Fuujin' Naruto will be coming just by watching the filler. And it almost ruined the coolness of the colored pic of Sasuke and Naruto at _manga_. _So uncool_…

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a _jutsu_, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a _jutsu_, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

…oh, and also some random stuff, because some fungi-like creature decided to start their greenish-colored kingdom in my brain. They've started to build the barrack. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Mansion.

9.15 AM.

Naruto sighed. His chest felt heavy. He was standing right in front of the mansion's front door.

'What… am I doing in a place like this…'

Naruto thought for a moment.

'Er, yeah. Checking the fox plushie—' Naruto was going to kill Kakashi for bending his straight mind '—I mean, _checking **Sasuke**_.' So, he knocked.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

'Oh, wait. There's a bell.'

**RANG! RANG!**

No answer.

**RANG! RANG! RANG! RANG!**

_Still_ no answer.

'Is he over slept? That's kinda rare… Uchiha… _over slept_…' nope, thinking that too far could cause a serious migraine for days. Naruto shook his head and tried to open the front door. It was locked.

'Oooooookayyyy… … …' Naruto inhaled a breath, bended his knee, and then leaped to the tree and landed somewhere near the second story window. It was unlocked. The question is: How did Naruto know that? One word: Stalking. Yes, Sakura told him that there was a window that could easily be opened, … and, um, you get the idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I'm sorry, Sasuke… (Sasuke is about to charge _chidori_). (The author runs for her dear life). Come on, Naruto could use his thief skill, since he _is_ a _shinobi_! I just add Sakura's help here! (Sasuke charge another _chidori_, and runs to Sakura's house). (A second of dark sky and lightning flash). (Sakura's scream is echoing the whole Konoha village). (The author sweat drops). O.o … …Oh my God… what've I done? Whatever, back to the fic…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jumped in through the window.

'Sasuke's room must be some where around here…'

So Naruto walked pass a big clothes drawer, a table with a lot of pink and light blue colored napkins, a light yellow colored trash bin, and a baby crib, before he reached the door.

'… yeah, baby crib…' suddenly Naruto paused, '…**A BABY CRIB**??!! What _the_ **_HELL_**??' Naruto was shocked.

'Wait, don't panic, it must be Sasuke's crib when he was a baby. But this looks new… wait, _what_?! _Manufactured in Konoha at 2007_?! This is… _this is_…'

**_SQUEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKK_ !!!!!**

'Aacckkk! What was THAT?! Oh, a squeaky duck… Thanks God, I thought I've just stepped on a squirrel…' Naruto sighed in relief. Every thing in this house belongs to Sasuke, even it was a squirrel. The cockroach was counted. So did the spider web. _Eew_, Naruto said mentally, as his eyes wandering the whole room.

Then, on the table, he saw a familiar thing.

A _plushie_, about a pillow-sized. It looked like a _chibi_ form from a blonde hair person with light blue eye. It wore something yellow, orange, and black. Now, where has he seen this before? It was often touched, and… some tear stains on the plushie's face…

'… … …' Something tugged inside his chest. For a moment, he stunned. Curiosity started to fill his mind. He stepped forward to see the plushie closer. 'Could it be—…'

**_SQUUUEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK_ !!!!!**

'_Ackk_!! _The squeaky duck_!! Sasuke must be angry if he knows that I stepped on it! Hell, he'll even angrier if he knows that I come in from this… weird… _baby room_…' His eyes fell on a table with a lot of baby clothes. 'Is he obsessed or _something_?!' Naruto stared the whole table in shock and disbelief.

'GAH! To _hell_ with it! I must check the fox plushie—' Naruto shook his head '—I mean, _Sasuke_ for now!'

Then, he threw last glance to the blond haired plushie on the table, before he stepped out from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mmm… this must be his bedroom.' Naruto's eye peeked through the key hole, and he saw a black haired boy sitting on a small chair, and resting his head on the table in front of him, with some pile of white and yellow fabrics scattered around. Naruto opened the door slowly, and stepped in. He came closer to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy was breathing softly, his arms as his pillow. One of his hands still clutching the white fabric, which has some white cotton scattered on it.

Naruto followed the fabrics and found a fox plushie, exactly the same like the one he saw yesterday at the shooting game. But it hasn't finished yet. The tail hasn't been attached to the plushie. From the plushie, Naruto's eye followed a trail, and saw a ribbon, white ribbon with the words:

'To: Naruto. From: Sasuke.'

Naruto couldn't help but smile, and sighed softly. That was so sweet, beyond words. He wished that he could give something in return.

'No… must stop thinking about him. Now we're only friends. Best friends. Nothing more. I shouldn't be too selfish. I must think for his future, too. I must become a Hokage. And he…' Naruto gulped, '…must restore his clan back. I must not selfish. Must not selfish.' He kept repeating those words inside his head. The more he tried to forget, the more memories of Sasuke when they're together floats in his mind. Naruto shook his head several times, tried to get rid the thought of Sasuke. He must stop. He was too dangerous for him. But…

'…but… to me…' Naruto stared at Sasuke softly. So peaceful in his sleep. '… he is… my _everything_…' Naruto's face was so close to the other's face. How he wish the moments could last forever. Naruto hesitated whether to kiss the other's cheek or not, because there might be no other chance for him to—

"… dobe… …"

Naruto frowned. Sasuke sure knew how to ruined a good (read: **romantic**) mood, even in his sleep, isn't it?

"… dobe-chan… …"

'… O.o -_chan_?' Naruto didn't sure how he was supposed to react on that. But his cheek sure knew how to react: blushing slightly.

"… dobe-chan… … I—… I'm sorry… …"

Noooooo, this just _waaayyyy_ too embarrassing!! He couldn't hear it anymore!! Since he thought that closing both ear won't work (**A/N**: Hey, he _does_ has brain!), he then decided to shake Sasuke's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Sasuke almost jumped up from his seat, looked around warily.

"… E—earthquake?? H-huh??..."

Sasuke found a Naruto standing confused in the middle of the room. Both boys stared at each other. Black eyes met blue one.

"… Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a squeaky voice. He was shocked, and also embarrassed. Naruto was even surprised by the reaction, but… decided to point at the plushie, then pointed the clock on the wall.

Sasuke looked to the plushie, then to the clock. The realization hit him!

'OH, _SHIT_! IT'S _FUCKIN'_ **9 AM**!! I'M LATE FOR THE MEETING! AND THE PLUSHIE HASN'T FINISHED YET! _I HAVEN'T GOT MY BREAKFAST_! **_AAAAGGHHH_**, _**I'M** **SCREWED**_…!!!!" Sasuke screamed and clutched his head in frustration, started swearing random words.

Naruto's face went O.o

So much shock in the morning.

Sasuke looked down at the plushie, the tail hasn't been attached yet. He looked at Naruto, almost crying.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry! I'm …" Naruto quickly held Sasuke down.

"NO! No, it's fine for me. I could wait until tomorrow, or next week, or… er… just take your time. Besides, shouldn't you been worrying the mission?"

"… I—I… But… for me, you're more important—…" Sasuke blurted out without thinking over. Realizing what he had just said, he gasped and closed his mouth with both hands. Faint blushes were noticed in those face parts that didn't covered by his … hold a sec, did he had just _manicured_ his nails on those fingers??

'… wait,… I didn't broke into the wrong house, right?' Naruto looked around, maybe it was a _genjutsu_. Because the Sasuke he looked in front of him, has been reacted very un-Sasuke-ish! It's not the cold bastard which is very expert in hiding his emotion and will kill every one that has seen his blush! O.o

So much shock in the morning could drive you out of the way of sanity. Believe it. Because Naruto _is_ experiencing it. He _will_ experience more… kukuku…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Mansion.

Kitchen.

11.30 AM.

"… …"

"… …"

"… … um, Sasuke?"

"… … Hn?"

"… don't get mad, OK, (_fidget_) (_fidget_) … um…"

"… what? Spit it out. I don't have all day."

Sasuke was holding a frying pan and tossing the contents before put some spices on it. What's in the frying pan? Ah… little sprinkle whitey things and some smell of roasted beef, and… mmm, some smell of fried egg, too! Yup! It was _fried rice_! (**A/N**: Mm… I love those, especially the one that my bro cooks. I can't cook, I only can drool at it… (_sweat drop_))

"… uh… how should I put this… er, about this morning… I…"

Sasuke poured the fried rice to each plate, one for him and one for Naruto. Then, he stared at Naruto, waiting…

'Should I ask about his obsession of baby's stuff? Ack, he surely will kill me! Then, what if I ask whether he was sick or not? He's been acting strangely. This morning after he wake up, he is acting like a girl, and now, he's back to normal Sasuke… I wonder…'

"… wonder what?"

Naruto almost jumped from the dining seat. He must have _whispered_ it _loud_!

"… wonder _what_, Naruto?" demand a glaring Sasuke.

"…uh, ah… … hehehe…" Naruto began to laugh nervously. Hand scratching the back of his head, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke just scowled. "Now, if you have nothing to say, go eat that."

"Oh, er, yeah, of course! Wow, fried rice! (_sniff_) (_sniff_) Smelled nice…" Naruto sniffed the plate, and closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of freshly fried rice. Then he took a spoonful of it, and began to taste it. "Mmm… …, it's delicious! You could be a great cook!" Sasuke just 'Hn'-ed, and take a spoonful of rice into his mouth, "… or a wonderful wife!"

Sasuke choked on his food. His face gone bright red, which he could blame to the chili and pepper, or any other seasonings that could turn one's face very hot. He hastily reached a glass of water, and drank a half of it in a second. For most people, they maybe drink a full glass. But to the Uchiha, it's only half a glass.

"Be careful on your words, dobe!" He glared at the blond, "Someone would've chopped you tongue off."

"… (_chomp_) (_chomp_) But I'm telling the truth (_chomp_) (_chomp_)…" Naruto kept eating, and talking. It was a miracle how people could still hear what he's talking while his mouth was full O.o (**A/N**: No, I can't do that.)

"… … …" Sasuke sent Naruto a glance, then looked down at his own plate, continuing eating, and _blushing_. (**A/N**: Hey, I _can_ do that!) Thanks God Naruto didn't see that, or he would fall from his chair. If other people saw that, they might have gone suicide.

"… (_chomp_) (_chomp_) By the way (_chomp_) (_chomp_) Thanks for the fox plushie (_chomp_) (_chomp_) Tha' white ribbon make it even looked cuter! (_chomp_) (_chomp_) You really have a pair of skillful hands… (_chomp_) (_chomp_) Have you ever thought of getting married yet?"

Sasuke choked on his food again. This time, he drank a full glass, even poured the water for the next glass.

When Naruto was eating, he used his brain less than usual. Can't blame him for talking random things, since Sasuke didn't… I mean, never talked much during lunch.

**TBC**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, a chappie is done!! Put another cliffhanger there, because it will be _waaaay_ too long. What do you think? Good? Bad? Please Read & Review! (_runs to translate the next chapter_)

Naruto: The author runs away!!

Sasuke: So why?

Naruto: What's going to happen to the two of us??

Sasuke: (_stare at Naruto_)

Naruto: Uh? Why do you look at me like that?

Sasuke: _Naruto_! _Marry_ _me_!!

Naruto: O.o ??!!

Itachi: So that's why I've become the second wife, huh? (_shifty eyes_)

Sasuke: Ack, Itachi! Go away! I hate you! (_points_)

Itachi: But I love you, Sasuke… (_pinch Sasuke's butt_)

Naruto: Ew!! For God's sake!! _He's_ _you own brother_!! --

Kisame: My God! Stop talking about molesting own brother! It reminds me to my brother again!

Itachi: But that would means, molesting you is fine, right? (_waggle eyebrow_)

Naruto: You're just too pervert, Itachi! (glare)

Sasuke: Indeed. (_glare too_)

Itachi: But that's not pervert! I really love him! I _love_ Kisame!! (_pouts cutely_)

Kisame: Ughh…. My head hurts…

So, that shall be our little spoiler! And I shall start my drawing for this fic!! YAY!!

Oh, and don't forget to R & R:smooch:


	7. Chapter 7

My USB flashdisk has just broken. I lost all my precious data, includes those favorites fics, favorites pics, Bleach wallpapers, Naruto's manga link, and journal's that I want to post. I cried. Really cried. Almost unbearable. But I've managed to get over it :)

BTW, **Chikin-ass hair Uchiha** said that the summary didn't fit the fic. Hum, actually I was planning to change the summary, but, after a few chapters, maybe 2 or 3, the summary will be fit with the fic. :P Please bear with me.

**Disclaimer**:

Me: I want ice cream!! I want chocolate!! I want cookie!! I want chocolate chips!! _Gimme that marshmallow_!! _It's MINE_!!!

Kisame: Sigh… she's gone crazy again…

Me: LISTEN TO ME!!! (_grabs Kisame's black collar, beaming_) _NARUTO ISH MINE_!!!!! **_DATTEBAYOOOOOO_**!!!!!

Kisame: (_horrified_) Omg … Itachi-san, please bring me that Red Cross medic-kit box… we need to fix her brain, before Sasuke-san kills her.

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a _jutsu_, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a _jutsu_, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Mansion.

Living Room.

1 PM.

Naruto was watching an action movie in the living room. The living room has a fire place with brick motifs, and a big white comfy couch. It also has a plasma TV… a 30" plasma KonohaTV. And Naruto was watching it, and drooling at it… Huh?

"Whoaaa… that cake looks delicious…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke, who was reading a novel and sat somewhere behind the couch, spun his head around. Now, why would an action movie has a cake in it? His question was answered when some people in US Seal jacket jumped in the scene and began shooting with their automatic machine gun, destroying the black forest cake in process.

"What the hell…? They've ruined the cake!!!"

Well, that's not what expected from anyone who watched the movie. He cared the cake more than the story line!

"What the f—??!! Sasuke was thinking to turn off the TV, before that stupid action movie turned the _dobe_'s brain into mush. Before he reached the remote control, he glanced to Naruto, who was starting his rants.

"Fuck! They destroyed the cake! Those idiots have destroyed that yummy and tasty chocolate cake!! Those sick people are wasting delicious food!! That's the most unforgivable sin in the world—"

"… … …" Sasuke was speechless. His hand stopped two inches from the remote control. Thinking.

"—they even s—"

"You want that cake…?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"—they—… … uh, what?" Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke.

"D—do you want that cake… …?"

"… you could make it?" Naruto's baby blue eyes sparkling.

Sasuke beamed and straightening his back. Then he skipping to the kitchen, humming cheerful song, left a very confused and eye bulging Naruto on the couch. Naruto was still staring at the spot where Sasuke had just stood for about 3 seconds ago. Then, it clicked on his mind.

"Hey, _wait_!" Naruto jumped from the seat to his feet, ran after Sasuke, "I—I— just forget it! I don't want it anymore!! _SASUKE_!!!"

Sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitchen.

2.30 PM.

Now, Naruto was facing the exact cake that he saw at the movie an hour ago. Sasuke looked so satisfied at his own work, and the smell of black forest cake with cherry on the top of it, made Naruto even felt guiltier.

Sasuke cut a small piece of the cake and placed it on a small plate in front of Naruto. The blonde boy sighed mentally, he had made Sasuke worked up, _twice_, just because he showed interest in something.

'My fault… Must follow Lee running 500 laps around Konoha for punishment tomorrow…'

Naruto felt his hand was too heavy to lift the fork. Sasuke _sensed_ (_wink wink_) this, and do Naruto a favor. Sasuke put the fork, with a small slice of cake on it, and positioned it right in front Naruto's mouth. Unknown to himself, he licked his own lips. Meanwhile, Naruto has a feeling to run away and drowned himself in the nearest lake, but has no choice except to eat that piece Sasuke offered to him.

Chomp. Chomp. _Blink_!

"How does it taste?" Sasuke lifted both of his eyebrows.

Naruto nodded his head several times, and held two thumbs up. "Mmmm—hmmm… you're the best, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly took the fork to eat another slice of the cake. Ok, so where did the guiltiness go? Disappeared to thin air? Or already swallowed along with the cake?!

Meanwhile, Sasuke looked smiled so happily, as if one of his dreams came true.

Naruto could _feel_ Sasuke's smile, and began to worry…

'OK, he is _smiling_. This is _soooooooooo_ wrong. There must be something behind this…'

But Naruto decided to ask the question later, since his mouth was too busy to eat the cake. Naruto offered Sasuke the cake, he raised an eyebrow.

"No, don't like sweets." Sasuke refuses politely.

But Naruto, being a stubborn he is, kept pushing the cake to Sasuke's lips.

"No, …uh, I think I'll use the new fork." The raven-haired boy's face turned red.

Naruto was expecting a normal reaction, like Sasuke smacked his head, or glared him to death. But it didn't happen. Naruto didn't know why he liked the other Sasuke, who is not a cold bastard with stoic mask on his face. Maybe because this other Sasuke was more open, maybe because it looked cute, maybe…

And Naruto kept wandering…

Meanwhile, Sasuke began to eat a _very small _piece of cake, from Naruto's plate. He looked blushing madly when savoring the food. Naruto was _very_ curious.

"Hey, Sasuke, pray tell me, why you don't like sweets? Besides, if you don't taste it, how you'll know that the cake is ready to be served?" …_even it was his own hand-made cake_.

"… um … well …" Sasuke looked fidgeting on his seat, in a very Hinata-like.

A red alarm began to rang loudly inside Naruto's head.

"The sweet taste reminds me… of _someone_…" Sasuke stole a glance to Naruto, as if indicating something that Naruto also knew who the person Sasuke was talking about. Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke thought that Naruto had guessed the person, he felt very uncomfortable and fidgeted more.

_NNUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! This… this is… very… very wrong!!!!!!!_

"Aaacckkk, Sasukeee!!! Pleaseee, drop the act!! You're starting to scare me!!!" Naruto shook Sasuke fiercely, as if tried to wake Sasuke up from his drunk-like state. Sasuke flinched at the touch, and stiffened. Eyes staring wide at Naruto, very confused.

"I… scare you… ?" Sasuke spoke in a dim voice, looked very shocked.

"Yes, Sasuke, you almost give me a heart attack!! What has happened to you?!"

"… uh, uh … I-I…" Sasuke began sniffling "I'm sorry, Naruto… I don't mean to give you a heart attack… I—I…" he began to trembling, his arms was like about to hug Naruto, but vain. From the teary eyes, he looked almost cried.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!! He must've been possessed or something!!'

So Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulder harder that before. Tried to shake off the ghost, the girl ghost, or whatever on earth that has been possessing the Uchiha for days.

"Aaaaaggghh!!" Naruto screamed in frustration, "Give back my Sasuke to me, you bastard!!"

Sasuke stared at him, almost didn't believe what he had just heard, "N-Na-Naruto… you've just called me your—" his face was beet red.

Naruto stopped shaking the Uchiha, and stared straightly to the other's midnight black eyes. He wanted to know if Sasuke has back to normal, or not.

When those eyes met each other, Sasuke felt that something inside his stomach has just churned and turned upside down. He felt so weak and lost control of his arms, now both of his arms just hung by his side.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called him in a low voice, testing whether Sasuke did hear him or not.

Sasuke felt his head lighter, and everything around him began to spin wildly.

"Sa-Sasu—…"

His small piece of consciousness was starting to leave him, his mind stopped thinking, and the darkness began to engulf him.

"SASUKE!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage Tower.

3 PM.

Tsunade was doing her paperwork. Yes, she _really_ worked, not just sleeping.

POOF!!

Kakashi arrived.

"Hokage-sama, I've come to report on the mission." Kakashi waved a hand, grinned.

"Kakashi, next time, use the front door!" Tsunade was a bit pissed off because the way Kakashi arrived reminded her to the super pervert Sennin, Jiraiya.

Kakashi just grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head, eyes curved like a reversed 'U'.

"Sigh." Tsunade sighed as she received the report scroll, and then shook her head. She would make sure to hang a "Please use the front door, or thou will feel the infamous heaven punch from me. Signed, Godaime." on the Hokage's office door.

"Any news from… … …?" Kakashi asked trailed off.

Tsunade stared at him seriously. Both knew who are they talking about.

"Have you told them yet?"

"Uummm, nope." Was Kakashi's short answer.

Tsunade, by these words, knew that Kakashi must have spoiled a very few words to his students, at least _one_ student. It wasn't like Tsunade hasn't predicted about Kakashi's behavior before, but… Tsunade chose to glare at Kakashi. Kakashi, remained unfazed. Hm, such guts…

"Have Sasuke known that you knew about _that_ yet?"

"Nope. He doesn't." Kakashi frankly said with a serious tone.

Tsunade knew that Kakashi told the truth. She nodded.

"Sasuke's current condition is unstable. I can't give your team any mission for this week. But don't tell them, just pretend I'm keeping give your team missions, and you find a reason to cancel it."

"I understand, Hokage-sama"

"Here." Tsunade toss the copy-nin a bottle of white and blue pills.

"Is it from 'him' ?"

"No, it's from the other one. 'He' said those pills would ease the hormones a bit."

"Hmm…" Kakashi checked the bottle.

"I've tested it before. It isn't harmful. And it worked." Tsunade stated. Kakashi looked surprised, but hid it quite carefully.

"Well, another incredible work from hidden mist village medic-nin, desu-ka?" Kakashi smiled.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Give it to Sasuke, and keep an eye on him. I trust him to you."

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama. You could always count on me." Kakashi grinned assuringly. And he began to reach the door knob, when Tsunade suddenly called him back.

"Kakashi, 'he' will be back in a week."

Kakashi's back stiffened.

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oops, sorry guys. Another cliffhanger. It's late, 2 AM, and I have classes tomorrow. So, btw, who is 'he'? You might be confused now, but don't worry, you'll understand later. Ufufun…

Don't forget to R & R! I want to know what do you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading this far (_grin_). :smooch:

I must sleep (_yawn_)…


	8. Chapter 8

**EDIT**: Thanks for editing the 'proofed' into 'proved' , **Kamitra**:smooch: Actually I was a bit confused when I translated this. (_sweat drop_) Oh, and the update will be coming next week -.- Please bear with me. Univ is starting to squish me alive! (_sigh_)

First of all, don't kill me for putting mood killer in this chapter. At least spare my hands. And head. Second, I'm trying to update regularly, so some word might not be translated rightly. Wait, rightly is a correct word, right? Rightly right? Richard's rear roaring rightly, right? XDDD OK, jk.

**Disclaimer**: (**SPOILER**!! Because I'm really pissed off) _Shit_! That snakey pedophile has already claimed Sasuke's body!! (According to what I read, chap 345). Noooo!!! Give back my Sasuke to me!!!!

And, if Naruto is mine, the conversation between Sasuke and Orochimaru will turn out like this:

Orochimaru: SASUKE, GIVE ME YOUR BODY!!!

Sasuke: Ew… no! (_scrunches face_)

Orochimaru: SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (_charges_)

Sasuke: Yikes! (_turns into 2nd stage curse seal_)

And Sasuke would be able to beat up Orochimaru into snakey pulp!! But _noooooo_!!! Sasuke is too _arrogant_, he became careless and Orochimaru used that chance to do the _soul transfer ritual_:cries: Sasuke, don't die:cries:cries:

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a _jutsu_, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a _jutsu_, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi, 'he' will be back in a week."

Kakashi's back stiffened, then he groaned. He must settle some things if that man come.

"Any problem with that?" Tsunade noticed the change.

"Yes, there _is_ a problem." He stated lazily, and turned his back to face the Hokage.

Both fell in silence.

"… … is it Naruto?"

"Yes." Kakashi rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple with the bottle's cap. "He's been acting weird lately. I heard this from Sakura. He began to avoid Sasuke, bit by bit."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Avoid? When did this happen?"

"Since the _Jounin_ exam. Naruto… er… treat Sasuke as his best friend, at least tried to. I see that he still have something for that Uchiha, but deny approving it. I know he is very determined to get his goal, become a Hokage. And it seems that… he wants Sasuke to fulfill his own goal, too. Like reviving the Uchiha clan. Sigh… those boys… I must fix it before 'he' comes… …"

"Anything serious happen between those two?" Tsunade took a sip of her tea. Kakashi's explanation was a bit confusing her, so just better get to the point.

"Well, yesterday… on his birthday—"

Tsunade burst out her tea, almost showering Kakashi's pants in process. Kakashi hastily shifted from his position, before the tea wet his dark blue pants. Tsunade laughed and coughed at the same time. Looked like she was choked, but in a Hokage-manner style. O.o

"(_cough_) (_cough_)… Sorry, it reminds me to some weird rumors last year…(_cough_) (_cough_)" Tsunade tried to hold down the coughing.

"Ah, about those strip dancers, right?" Kakashi chuckled, "It really scared him that much, huh?"

Tsunade held her rib when laughing again, "Oh my God, yes, it scared him, since he found out that he isn't a normal boy… ha ha ha …" Tsunade then coughed once to stop the laughter, "OK, back to Naruto. What did he do now?"

"Hm," Kakashi flash backed, "Well, when Naruto was blah blah blah… … …"

And Kakashi told Tsunade the whole story, from the BBQ thing until the shooting game. Tsunade listened with full attention.

"… And I think," Kakashi finished telling the story, "…Naruto only tried to humor Sasuke, only because it was Sasuke's birthday."

"… … …" Tsunade thought for a moment, "… guessing from Sasuke's condition, this could be a good progress, right?"

"No, I don't think so, Hokage-sama." Kakashi rubbed his chin, and rolled his visible eye, trying to remember the scene, "Like this morning, when I told Naruto to pay Sasuke a visit, Naruto looked like trying to avoid it. It's written on his eyes."

"… … I see…" Tsunade nodded, weighting the problem, "I will talk with 'him' about this problem, maybe there's another way out. You may leave, Kakashi. Thank you for sharing your information. And there's no mission tomorrow." Tsunade added.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Kakashi grinned, and walked out, then closed the door behind. He took a glance at the bottle with white and blue pills inside, and then put it inside his pocket securingly. After that, he walked to the Academy, planned to pay a visit to Iruka-sensei. Who knew he could tease him again today. (**A/N**: Naughty Kakashi. XD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Mansion.

Master bedroom.

6 PM.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, and blinked to adjust his sight.

'This place looks familiar.'

He stared at the ceiling.

'Ah, it's my bed.'

He looked around. It's dark. The moonlight streaked through the half-opened window. Cold wind blew the dark brown curtain. Not far from the bed, he found a sleeping Naruto. The blond boy was leaning his back to the lamp table which is placed beside Sasuke's bed.

'What's Naruto doing here? Wait, what has just happened?' Sasuke felt that he was missing something.

A moment later, Naruto stirred in his sleep. He waked up, and brushed his eyes with his fist.

"… … uummm, … you've wake up, Sas'ke?" Naruto yawned.

"Yes, I have." Sasuke's face looked like has back to normal, "What time is it?" Sasuke sat up and rested his back to the pillows. His back sure felt sore. He wondered if he had just hit something on his back.

"… er…" Naruto checked his watch, "… 6 PM… no wonder I feel hungry…"

A growl was heard. GROOOOOOWLLL.

Sasuke chuckled. Typical. Naruto looked at Sasuke, raised an eyebrow.

"You always hungry, Naruto."

Looks like Sasuke has back to his normal self. Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke took it as a wrong sigh.

"Have you been eating properly these days?"

Naruto caught his worrying tone. He quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Just been working too much these weeks. I took some D-rank missions to add some earnings." He answered bluntly.

"You need money?"

Again, Naruto caught the offering-help tone. No. he didn't want to disturb Sasuke's life again. He must stop touching the line between 'friend' and 'more than a friend'.

"Mind your own business, Sasuke." Naruto glowered at him, didn't want Sasuke talking about that topic.

Sasuke looked slightly disappointed. But hid it quite carefully. He just stared to his own lap, and rested his hand on one of his thigh.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Naruto pulled a chair and sat beside Sasuke's bed.

"…Hn?"

"I see that you've been acting unlike you, _lately_." From these words, we can know that Naruto had been practicing for this conversation.

"… … …"

"Are you… sick? Or feeling unwell?"

"... well, sort of…"

"_Sort of_?" Naruto frowned. "Listen, I think we should let Sakura check you—"

"No."

"—or Tsunade-granny—"

"_No_. I _don't_ need it." Sasuke said, "I'm perfectly okay. I only need some rest, and I'll be fine soon."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows. "Is it because of fan girls?"

Sasuke sent him a Super Duper Ultra Mega Death Glare of the Doom. Naruto was proved unfazed.

"I'm serious."

Sasuke looked away. "No. It isn't them. It's…"

"… … ?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Forget it. I'll make you dinner." Sasuke got up.

"Sasuke." Naruto tugged him down. "Tell. Me. What. Has. Happened. To. You. I can't stand seeing you suffer like this."

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"If you have a problem, just spit it out. I'm here listening. We're best friend after all, right?"

'… … no, we are not…' his heart whispered. 'I… we're not _just_ best friend…' Sasuke avoided Naruto's gaze.

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto growled, and tightened his grip on Sasuke's left elbow.

Sasuke yanked his arm away, at least he tried to. Half of him wanted Naruto hold him still, but the other half wanted to run away. He wanted Naruto held him, because the fear of losing his real self was getting stronger. He needed someone to tell him that everything will be alright. Someone to tell him that his existence was still there. But then, in the other hand, he didn't want Naruto to sense his fear. He didn't want Naruto knew that he has changed. Above all else, he didn't want Naruto to think him as 'just a best friend'.

Both sat in silence. The only light was from the lamp table, glowed dimly, that made Sasuke's figure was half hidden in Naruto's shadow. Sasuke shifted his gaze to his right hand that laying on the bed side. Suddenly the skin color of his knuckle looked interesting.

"Naruto… I can't tell you. I'm sorry…" He whispered slowly.

Naruto released his grip, slowly. And scooted himself from the chair, to the bed. Leaned his body a bit forward to see Sasuke better.

"Something wrong has happened to you, Sasuke…"

"I know."

"… care to tell me?"

"… … …" Sasuke bit his lower lips.

"Do you really think, if you tell me, I'll disgust you?"

"…I—…" Did Naruto could read his mind? He felt somehow relieved, but also hurt at the same time. Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto, and their tip of the nose almost touching each other.

Since when they have been this close? Not just physically close, but each words are touching each other's heart. Knowing what in each other's mind. Knowing how do the other's feel. Knowing what will the other do. Both stared close at each other in silence. Naruto could almost count the eyelashes on the raven-haired boy's eyes. Upper line of the eye matched with the lower line. The hair was long and beautiful. Dark like the midnight sky. Smooth like the silk. Naruto never thought that the other boy could be so… so beauty, yet elegant in his own way.

"… I—…" Sasuke tried to tore his gaze away from Naruto. This felt embarrassing. Staring the boy that he's been seeking for years. _This is wrong. What would he think of me if I keep staring him like that?_ But the blue of the other's eyes was like hypnotizing him. He found himself hardly to move under that gaze.

"You don't trust me?"

They're so close that they could feel each other's breath. Naruto's gaze traveled down the pale face, and landing on those lips.

"Na-Naru... …" Sasuke didn't dare to move his eyes from Naruto. He could feel that his heart was pounding like crazy, trying to break free from his rib cage. _God, he's so close…_ _Is he going to…?_

**GRROOOOOOOOOOWWLLL... … …**

… …

… … …

'Shit!' Naruto cursed. 'Why in the time like this…?'

Sasuke sat there stunned. He didn't sure whether to swear for having the mood broken, or to make a silent prayer because he was saved from the need to tell Naruto the truth. But a few seconds later, he chuckled.

"Looks like you're hungry. I'll cook you dinner. Any special order?"

"… sigh, stupid me…" Naruto seemed talking to himself, he should've take that precious moment to—but just forget it. Regretting is useless, after all. He spun his head to face Sasuke, "No. Ramen is fine."

"No ramen, dobe." Sasuke smirked. "Onigiri it is."

"… _sigh_, sometimes you're so mean. Fine, onigiri it is." Naruto pouted, which made him looked cute.

Sasuke quickly jumped off from the bed, before he did something unexpected, like jump the blond instead? Luckily for him, Naruto didn't see his face, because it was a mixed color of red and pink. Sasuke walked to the door.

"If you want, you can talk to Sakura. She will listen to you." Naruto offered.

"_If_ I have to." Sasuke interrupted him. "Now get up, _dobe_. You'll wrinkle my bed sheet."

"_Tch_. Neat freak." Naruto pouted again, and get off the bed. He gave Sasuke an annoyed puppy eyes.

Sasuke could feel his face heated up, and ran off to the kitchen.

"… … …O.o …" Naruto was speechless. He sighed, "Here it comes again…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Mansion.

Kitchen.

7 PM.

"You really don't have ramen, do you?" Naruto frowned, while checking the kitchen cupboards. Sasuke was cooking another dish, which have vegetables and beef in it.

"No." was the short answer. The raven-haired boy stirred something green in the frying pan.

"Sigh. Well, it's not that I really want to eat ramen everyday. Sometimes I'm bored of ramen. Spaghetti sounds interesting."

Sasuke suddenly stopped. He turned his head to Naruto.

"Spaghetti… y-you want it?" he asked with curious eyes. Suddenly spaghetti looked easy to be cooked.

"**NO**!" Naruto quickly cut him off, although it was a bit late. "No, I just think that spaghetti sounds interesting. **_Don't cook it_**!" he pointed to Sasuke for emphasize.

Sasuke looked surprised and confused, but then nodded. He continued his cooking, and served the food on the round plate. Both sat down and started to eat. Naruto decided to never speak while eating. That's a very good decision, indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usual meeting bridge.

6 AM.

"Naruto." Sakura tilted her head, to meet Naruto's eyes, who was sitting and leaning his back to the railing.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked up from his seat. The pink-haired girl was frowning.

"… … …?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, asking something. _No Sasuke around_. Naruto seemed to catch the meaning behind Sakura's raised eyebrow.

"… Well, no. he's… … fine. Yeah, fine." Naruto grinned. Half was hoping that Sakura would just drop the topic.

"… … … … ?" Sakura raised both eyebrows, as if knowing that Naruto lied.

"Uuuh… OK, I got it. He's been acting weird, and he's not ready to tell people, yet. When I pushed him, we almost—" Naruto turned an interesting color of red and pink. Last night's incident was floating again in his mind.

"… … yes?" Sakura looked not interested, but her inner Sakura did the otherwise. 'Whoa…?!! Did he confess? Did he confess? Or, did he do _more_ than that?'

"… … um, …sigh. Just forget it."

"_What_? You got rejected?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"NO. I didn't tell him. I… don't want to tell him."

"Why?" She was not really surprised, but acted as she didn't know that Naruto was trying to avoid Sasuke.

"I just think…"

"… … yes?" OK, so now a few seconds was felt like hell. (_sweat drop_)

"No. Nothing." Naruto mumbled.

CRACKLE CRACKLE

A sound of Sakura crackling her fist was heard. Naruto went pale. He almost forgot the fact that there were _two_ Tsunade-like creatures around this Konoha, and one of them being his best friend.

"…uh… uh… I just think that each person has different path of life…!!" Naruto went panic, some words just flew out from his mouth randomly.

"Hmmm...?" Sakura knew there was more than that.

"Sigh…" Naruto felt defeated. "You're even meaner than him, Sakura-chan."

"So _speak_!" the pink-haired girl demanded.

"It's… I—" Naruto was hard to find a good explanation. "I… want to be Hokage…"

Sakura raised her eyebrow again. Ok, so Kakashi telling about how Naruto wants to be a Hokage, and the problem tailed behind, was not a lie. Somewhere… Kakashi sneezed.

"I want to be a Hokage from long time ago. I mean, it's my biggest purpose in life, well, you know that. And Sasuke, his—what does it called again—_ambition_ was to kill his brother and restore his clan back. Maybe I can help him for the first one, but not with the second. Ugh, I mean I could be together with him and fight along with him, but for the second one… I…"

Naruto stared to the distance. "I can't…"

"Naruto…" Sakura seemed understand what Naruto mean.

"Even if I did become the Hokage, no matter how strong or how powerful or how genius I am, I still can't grant his wish, if I live together with him."

"He likes you, you know. Maybe he won't matter that thing."

"I know. I saw it last night. Kyuubi also tell me that he could also feel it. But, yesterday, when I got into his house… I…" his mind wandered back to that room, full of baby toys, baby clothes, and a newly baby crib. He saw the proof how Sasuke was very determined to revive his clan back. He had prepared it all.

"You see _something_?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I see a baby…"

"WHAT?!"

"… crib…"

"Oh, God. I thought he has got a baby… wait, why is there a baby crib? Is that his when he was a baby?"

"No… he must have bought it last year. It has the same model with the one I saw this morning at the late store."

"… … …"

"I see that he has prepared everything. _Everything_." Naruto threw his hands in hopelessly.

"He really wants a family, isn't it?" Sakura sympathize him.

"What I saw last day confirms it all. When I know being a _Jounin_ means one step closer to my goal, I began to think back about everything. I still has Kyuubi. What will the elders say if I got married to a girl and have a family? My wife and children would be in danger. Having a very though life. So I think to live alone. And Sasuke has his own goal to fulfill. Each person has it own path."

"… Naruto… …"

"I can't live together with Sasuke. Men can't have babies, right?"

"… … …" Sakura, as a medic-nin, couldn't comment on anything.

"Even if we could, the elder will oppose it. Imagine, more Kyuubi spawn in the Konoha Village." Naruto chuckled bitterly, "Even if I am the Hokage…" he trailed off.

Sakura patted his shoulder gently, saying that everything will be alright. Even it would hurt the both of them, but it was the best decision of all. (1)

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sakura brushed the golden lock that falling on the other's face. She really felt useless now.

"No. it's alright." He whispered, "I know it won't work. I should have known…" …_but I keep dreaming… and wishing it will come true…_

Sakura hugged him tight. She could feel that his wall began crumbling. She can't stand to see her little brother feel hurt and suffer.

"Don't worry. Whatever you decide, I'm here for you…"

And they sat there, until the wind carried away the sorrow.

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Honestly, I don't like this. But, referring to the manga, this is what would happen. Sasuke married to a girl and have children (If, Orochimaru didn't kill him and Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back), then Naruto will marry other girl, and maybe become a Hokage.

I'm rushing to type this, hope this didn't disappoint you guys. Please R & R !! I want to know what do you think about this chapter! YAY!

Too tired to add some silly conversation. I shall start to put the **EXTRA** part as I promised in a few next chapters. Luv you all. :smooch:


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter doesn't make you confused. It's still the same day with the previous chapter. I need to cut it there because this day (July 25th) will be a _looooong_ day… for the two of them (I mean, Naruto and Sasuke). If I'm not mistaken, this also the day when Naruto get shrunk. I remember that I was high the day I write this, must be because eating too much chocolate… (_sweat drop_).

(**SPOILER!!**) Oh, and BTW, Sasuke is still alive!! Thanks God…! Kishimoto-sensei really scared me… I'm so going to kick his ass! (_shifty eyes_) But he also makes Sasuke looks sexy… (_dreamy eyes_). Uh, fine, I'll spare his life. ;P

**Disclaimer**: At that time, finally I managed to corner the blondie delicious boy, Naruto, in a dark cave. It was raining, and bridge of stone is the only thing that lay between the two of us. I could see him whimpering, calling someone that I don't care who the hell he was. Tears started to stream down the tan cheek, he knew he didn't have any other way out! Ufufun… finally… Naruto…You're MINE:evil laugh:

But suddenly, a grey flash came over, and stood between me and the blondie Naruto, is an old man with grey robes and grey pointy hat. I stepped back when I see his weapon, a rod with a white shining stone on a top of it. But what an old man could do to me, the great blazing red dragon from hell? Naruto was covered in that grey man's shadow, he was just a few steps away from me. _This should be just a piece of cake_. When I stepped forward, the old man forcefully hit the rod to the ground.

"**YOU—SHALL—NOT—PASS**!!!!"

The ground was shattering, the bridge collapsed. I fell down to the dark pit below me. _WTF_?!! _It can't be happened_! For a second, I sent a glare full of hatred. That stupid old man had ruined my perfect plan! But one day, I shall come back, and claimed that blondie boy as mine…

(Sorry for the long disclaimer… can't help it (_grin sheepishly_). BTW, the old man above, is Gandalf the Grey, one of my fav char from Lord of the Ring. Of course you know which scene that I take for this disclaimer, right? Heheh… (_grin_))

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a _jutsu_, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a _jutsu_, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

I rush my time, I hope I didn't make any mistake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usual meeting bridge.

7 AM.

"Uh… …" Sasuke has just arrived, and looked a bit tired. Naruto and Sakura looked up. Naruto quickly brushed his face, and Sakura hastily stood on her feet.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura knew Naruto couldn't speak at the moment, "You've arrived! Where have you been?" Sakura sounded surprised. The Uchiha…late for meeting… Guh! Just don't think about it.

"… … home." Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"Whoa!" Naruto already finished cleaning his face and stood up, "The Almighty Uchiha wake up late?!" Naruto blew a whistle.

**Twitch**.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

**SMACK!!**

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pulled back her fist. They were at least two veins on that fist!

"OW-OW-OWIE!! I only plan to take a picture of it and use it as blackmail—"

**SMACK!!!**

"_OOOWWWW_!!!" Now, Naruto has two happy growing lump on his head.

"Hn. Stupid as usual." Sasuke scoffed.

'Now, he looks normal.' Both Naruto and Sakura thought.

Sasuke rubbed his hand around his waist, and sighed tiredly.

'OK. _Not_ normal.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, as usual, leaned on the railing. Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto leaned on the opposite railing. Both of them, stand closely, and whispered to each other.

"… I think he has some headache, or migraine…" Sakura whispered to Naruto, while eyeing Sasuke. She only caught Sasuke pinched his nose bridge, just a second ago.

"How did you know that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered back, looked curious. Medic-nin sure are weird and full of surprise, know what's the illness, just by a glance to the patient, Naruto thought.

"Baka." Sakura hissed, "When you pinched you nose bridge, it means to relieve the pain from the forehead or eye. Everyone knows that." Sakura then eyed Sasuke more. Now Sakura's head and Naruto's head were so close to each other, like a pair of twin, observing Sasuke.

Both of them gasped silently when they saw Sasuke suddenly ghosting his finger around his belly, and turned the hand to his waist, then moaned.

"Damn. stupid. headache…" Sasuke muttered. He rubbed his temple, and brushed some black hair lock back to behind his ear. Again, he sighed. He must get over it, somehow. Or this week will be the longest week in his life. But hell, he didn't have any experience about this, and he thought that he needed some help. But _who_? Oh, wait, there _is_ someone that could help him to get through this! And fortunately, that person was still in his former team! (1)

Suddenly, Naruto gasped. "_Sa-Sakura_! _He's looking at you_!!" Naruto whispered in panic, but loud enough to Sakura. Sakura turned panic-mode.

"Uh… _speak something else_!!"

Naruto and his random mind worked hard.

"Then, er, Sakura-chan, what do you think about tie Kakashi-sensei to a tree and burn Icha-Icha Paradise Special Edition right in front of him? It will be fun!!" Naruto grinned nervously. Sakura blinked at him, once. Well, that, not sound so lame like Kakashi's, but maybe it will worked!

"No. we should tear the book in a half, cut it in small pieces, fry one-forth of it, scatter another one-forth to the sea, fed the other one-forth to Onbaa, and then burn the rest in front of him in slow motion." The raven commented. Naruto and Sakura blinked at him, twice. Oh, wow, that sure worked, but they noticed that there was something unexpected coming from the Uchiha… never thought before that Sasuke had already a horrifying plan to destroy Kakashi's Icha-Icha collection.

"… … …" and that's way both of them didn't comment on anything. Just gaping.

"(_cough_) Ahem…" Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto and Sakura snapped from their trance-like mode. "Sakura, I need to talk with you."

"…Uh? Er, ok. I'll be back soon, Naruto." Sakura, still a bit confused, walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly tugged Sakura's elbow, and both of them draw their selves further from Naruto. Uh, actually more like Sasuke dragging Sakura away.

Naruto, on the other hand, began to wonder. Yes, he felt a bit disappointed, since Sasuke chose Sakura over him to speak about his problem. _I mean, I would really love to talk with him, I like to hear his voice—No, no, what I mean is that I just want to help him. Yes, that's all_. _Just to help him, as a friend—_

**Duh, just stop lying to yourself, Kit.** Kyuubi rolled its eyes. (**A/N**: What's Kyuubi's gender? (_is confused_))

_Ack!! Stop popping out so sudden!_ Naruto protested. _And stop reading my mind!_

**Mind to tell you that I live _inside_ your head. Your thoughts are flying here and there. About that Uchiha brat, and your wet dream, and about you imagining to say sorry that you still _love_ him, and—**

_Then stop reading them!_ Naruto blushed, and protested more. _And stop saying nonsense about me still loving him!_

**Sigh**. Kyuubi held an urge to roll his eye. **Humans are so stubborn**. **And I must say that your stubbornness is hard enough even it could crack down a rock hill**.

_Shut up!_

**I will, after you say to him that you love him**.

_No, I'm not!_

**Hey, Kit. If you don't tell him ASAP, these thoughts that wandering around here, and there,** Kyuubi pointed to another direction**, and _there_,** Kyuubi pointed to the furthest direction from his place**, will keep floating by, and _turn me nuts_! Besides, what make it worse is that, each thought has a word 'Sasuke' in it! **

_I'm not—_

**You tell him that you love him,** Kyuubi cut his rant,** I guarantee that _this_ will stop, thus, I won't disturb you every morning, ever! Easy, right?**

_It's **not** that easy_. Naruto scowled.

**It will be easy, Kit. Just some red rose, wine, and condom—**

_You try it yourself!!_ Naruto blushed furiously.

**Tch, coward.**

_I am not!_

**Hmp, keep saying those to yourself, coward.**

_Grrrrr... … !!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sasuke quite sure that they were out of Naruto's ear range, he began to talk.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her.

Hearing this, Sakura tensed. 'This must be really important, so that Naruto shouldn't know…'

"I need you to answer my question honestly."

"…uh, OK. I will. What are you going to ask anyway? Does it have anything related with Naruto?"

"No. Naruto has nothing to do with this. Don't tell him anything. I just don't want him to worry me."

Sakura was very surprised. 'So he knows that Naruto is worrying him! Well, actually Naruto's been _very_ worrying him _a lot_ lately. Hm, I'd better help Sasuke to solve his problem. Don't want to see a pouting Naruto…'

For your information, a pouting Naruto is not good for one's sanity. OK, back to our poor Sasuke…

"Now, answer my question." Sasuke regained back his composure, what ever composure he had before. Maybe the yesterday one. He then stared straight to the emerald eyes.

"… … (_doki_) (_doki_) (_doki_)…" the medic-nin waited almost impatiently, her inner-mind was battling about what Sasuke's going to ask. 'Could it be… that he's going to talk to me about his new weird habit, like the one Naruto tell me before? Or… he wants to know what are Naruto favorite stuffs? No… it can't be! It should be about his new illness that I've never seen before… No, no, I think it must be about why Naruto acts differently these days. No! What should I say to him?!! I should—wait, his lips are moving—oh, he's saying something!' Sakura stared at Sasuke and listening intently.

"What does your period feel like?"

O.o

Sakura was stunned!

If Sakura was not being Sakura, and Sasuke was not being Sasuke, the Uchiha survivor, she might have slapped him right across his face! But, Sakura, being Sakura she is, just stunned like a frozen statue in the middle of this beautiful and hot summer! A lot of question marks popped above her head. Her eyes were like a pair of tennis ball. And her jaw… nah, it's obvious, isn't it?

But however, she could also feel embarrassment on the other boy.

"Don't ask why I ask you this. Just answer it." Sasuke stared Sakura straight to her eyes.

"…um … ookayyy…" Sakura didn't sure how to react on this, even to answer it. "Well, sometimes I feel so moody, or like to eat some certain food. I also often feel tired and easily got angry." She tilted her head, like talking about weather.

"Any physical indications?"

"… umm… a bit dizzy and cramp, I think. I seldom have it. The other girls sometimes have low blood pressure, too. I think it is related with genetics…" Sakura added.

"Aah. I see." Sasuke rubbed his chin and paused. "I think I understand now. Thank you for your explanation, Sakura." Sasuke nodded his head once as thank you.

"You're welcome." Sakura smiled and nodded. To be honest, it felt awkward to talk about it. (**A/N**: Try it and receive a slap. XP)

Sakura, with confused face, went back to Naruto, while leaving a deep-in-thought Sasuke behind.

'Now… what was all that about?' She wondered in her mind. She eyed Sasuke, from hair to feet, and back to hair. 'Well, he _is_ a boy… then why…?'

"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto called her.

Sakura sensed panic in Naruto's voice. His big blue eye stared at Sakura, waiting for answer. Sakura saw this, her mind began to replaying earlier conversation with Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sakura stared at him with serious look. Naruto gulped.

"H-he is alright, isn't it? He only doesn't get enough sleep, right? You could heal him, right? Right, Sakura?"

It was true that Naruto has his own path of life, but as friend, he can't abandon his friend.

"… He is…" Sakura decided to hide it, as Sasuke's wish, "…fine. He's fine. Just lack some rest." 

"… … Ooh, God…" Naruto sighed in relief, "… I thought he's having a diarrhea or something…" hearing this, Sakura just raised her eyebrow.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke was rubbing his lower belly, and massaging his lower back, muttering something like he was very tired. Something behind Naruto's mind said that Sakura wasn't telling the truth, and it must have it own reason. Sasuke looked paler than usual. Knowing Sakura was covering something, he decided to ask straight to the person.

"Um, Sasuke,…" Naruto carefully approached him, Sakura silently followed behind.

"… uhnn… what, _dobe_?" Sasuke moaned, rubbing his waist, then back to his belly.

Naruto blushed a bit when he heard this rare sound emitting from Sasuke's lips, but quickly regained his composure, "Er, I don't know how to ask about this, but… are you… _p_—"

"No." _Shit! I even haven't sleep with anyone! How is it possible for me to be pregnant?! Especially at this time?!! _Sasuke panicked inside his head. It seemed that he hardly think rationally lately.

"Hey, don't cut me off! I was just asking if you _planning_ _a marriage_!" Naruto scowled. Why Sasuke acted like a jerk while Naruto was concerned about him? … _as friend_, he added.

"… …No." He answered shortly. "What give you that idea?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"Baby crib and baby clothes…" Naruto bowed his head slightly, hiding his dull blue eyes.

Sasuke immediately shot his head up, stared at Naruto.

"I don't have those things in my house." Sasuke glowered. _How the fuck did he know those things?_

"Well, yeah, of course!" Naruto looked up and grinned fakely. "If you have some spare time, tell us who's the lucky girl, OK? We're your best friend, after all! Hell, we'll help you with the wedding party! Ino sure will help a lot! Right, Sakura?" Naruto elbowed Sakura lightly. Sakura followed the act.

"Yeah, Ino-pig knows a lot about wedding gowns. Your bride will look beautiful in it!" She smiled brightly.

In the repetition of 'best friend', Sasuke felt a small stung in his chest.

'We're not just best friend, Naruto… Both of us, you and I, clearly know that…'

Sakura noticed the sad look on Sasuke's face. She even surprised when Naruto avoided her gaze, with a hand covering his mouth. 'Is this really the best for both of them?'

**This is wrong! Definitely wrong!! Go give 'em a punch or two!** Inner-Sakura yelled.

'But then… it means I should punch the elders, too…'

**Don't care!! Just do it!!** Inner-Sakura yelled back.

Right at that time, Kakashi poof-ed behind them.

"YO!" He waved his left hand.

"**YOU'RE LATE**!!"

"Maa maa, I've just sensed Gai's aura of challenge and youth. So I decided to take another route that across the mountain, so he won't got me, and I could arrived safely here!" he grinned.

"**LIAR**!!"

"Sigh. Now this feels normal." Kakashi sighed. But he suddenly paused his sigh. "Wait, it lacked a 'Hn'." His only visible eye wandered and caught a certain brunette, and he found it. Good. Now he only needed to wait for the 'Hn'…

"… … uuhhnnn… …"

"… … …!!"

"… … … …!!!"

"… … …" Sakura sweat dropped. She found both Kakashi and Naruto was jaw hanging, and stared for a _long_ time at Sasuke, who now moaned seductively while rubbing his waist and brushing finger around his lower abdomen.

Now, the problem is that, both Kakashi and Naruto can't be categorized as straight guy. And both of them was staring at the other guy, Sasuke, who is the hottest male on whole Konoha (2), and that could cause _something_! Sakura looked her surrounding, hoped that there's no Iruka around. Yes! No Iruka! –which mean Kakashi would be safe from suffering from embarrassment, well, you know what Iruka will do if he found Kakashi staring at other guy, especially when the guy was his ex-student. After that, Sakura began to pry off her sensei, Kakashi, and her teammate, Naruto, who has gone pale and holding their breath.

'Oh my God! Sasuke's gone worse!' Kakashi shocked, which was seldom happened. 'Ah, I almost forgot the pills! Now where's it?' Kakashi began to search his pocket and founded it. 'Phew… luckily I never washed my pants.' (3)

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called him, a bottle of blue and white pills on his hand.

"… uhnn…?" Sasuke raised his head a bit.

'Ackk, Sasuke! Stop it! Stop that sexy voice!!' Sigh, poor Naruto.

"Come here." Kakashi waved his hand lazily, motioning Sasuke to come over there.

Sasuke walked to Kakashi. Then Kakashi handed to Sasuke the bottle of pills.

"It's from 'him'. Take 3 times a day. It should help suppress the hormones." Kakashi whispered to the other's ear.

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi then straightened his back, and talked loud enough so the other could hear.

"_Maa_, Tsunade was worried, so she gives you these pills and told you to rest. This must be taken 3 times a day and will help you to sleep well. You'll recover quickly and get back to the job. Got it?"

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Naruto and Sakura looked confused, but both of them was sure that Tsunade's medicine could heal Sasuke, and hopefully in a short time.

"So, we don't have any mission today. Go practice if you need to, but Sasuke should stay home and rest." Kakashi nodded to Sasuke. "You're dismissed. Ja ne!"

With that, Kakashi poof-ed away… left an even confused Naruto and Sakura…

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Why I say 'former team'? Because, when a _genin_ turn into a _chuunin_, they don't need mentor since that day on. The three of them have already turned into _Jounin_, but need some briefing for their first _Jounin_ mission. They're no longer team 7. If you read the manga, and you read the Asuma part when he gave 3 pairs of earrings, you'll understand.

(2) … according to the survey in Konoha in 2006, which most of the participant are girls. XDDD

(3) ACK!! No… wait, don't throw those forks—Let me explain it! Iruka washes Kakashi clothes everyday, and he put everything back to its place, so Kakashi thought he wears the same clothes everyday! Stupid Kakashi! Go thanks to Iruka! (_pouts_)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… and as I promised… TAARAAA!!! The EXTRA!! … with a bit spoiler heheh…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EXTRA!**

**A pout NOT to remember**

"Naruto-san, _please_, stop doing _that_!"

"Doing what?" Naruto pouted.

"_That_!" Kisame pointed to the blond's face. There, a lower pink lip was stuck out as far as it could. And it disturbed Kisame.

About half an hour ago, Kisame was sitting in the library, reading a scroll about Limb Transferring Jutsu, that he was going to use for move the babies out from Sasuke to another member of Uchiha clan, Itachi. He has his glasses on, and read some description from the scroll, then went to find some scrolls that have some more explanation about terms that he didn't understand. Sasuke let Kisame to access the secret scrolls section, when he heard that Itachi said some powerful but useless _jutsu_s lay inside the secret scroll room, but might be very useful if they let Kisame to start a research there.

15 minutes later, Naruto entered the room. Kisame glanced at him once, before telling him to be careful and NOT to touch anything in the room. Well, that if Naruto really learned from his mistake in the past. But we all know Naruto. Don't worry, as he won't get any trouble right now. So this is the conversation between the two of them in last 15 minutes.

"Kisame!"

"Yes, Naruto-san?"

"Cook me beef steak!"

"Please ask Sasuke-san to cook it for you."

"I've ask him!"

"Eh?" Kisame glanced up. His typical word just flew out from his mouth innocently.

"But he didn't want to cook me one!" Naruto sat on one of the chairs in that room.

"Oh?" Kisame was surprised. It's the first time he heard Sasuke refused Naruto's request. "Why?"

"Because he said that you forbid him to eat meat during the pregnancy, so he didn't want to cook meat anymore!" Naruto protested.

Kisame winced. Ok, he has never expected that the effect could go that far.

"Now _you_ have to cook it for _me_!" Naruto demanded.

"Uh, but I'm busy right now." Kisame showed him a medium sized scroll that he's currently holding. There were also some pictures about human's anatomy on it.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, you're _busy_."

This made Kisame felt uneasy. "I'm going to cook it for you _later_, after I finish _this_." Kisame raised the scroll once again.

Naruto pouted.

"I promise." Kisame added.

Naruto still pouted. "Lie."

Kisame groaned mentally. He also never expected a Hokage to be childish like this. "No, I promise I'll cook beef steak for you at…" Kisame shifted his gaze to the watch, "6 PM. Deal?"

Naruto still pouted.

"OK, I'll take it as a 'yes'."

Naruto _still_ pouted.

"Naruto-san…" Kisame sounded pleading. He didn't like people pouting at him. It made him felt uncomfortable, like something must be finished but because of some reasons, it can't be finished. And in this case, he has already made an agreement, that he's going to cook Naruto beef steak at 6 PM. But Naruto still looked unsatisfied.

Naruto still… pouted.

And Kisame felt… very disturbed.

Naruto pouted _more_.

Kisame shifted uncomfortably.

Naruto pouted _stubbornly_.

Kisame rubbed his temple and sighed.

"… … (_pouuuuuuuuuuttt_)… …"

"… … …" Kisame was too cool to sweat dropped.

"… … (_poouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt_)… …"

"… … …" Kisame thought that sweat drop will be excusable.

"… … (_poouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt_)… …"

"… … …" Kisame really couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"… … (_pooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt_)… …"

"Naruto-san, _please_, stop doing _that_!"

"Doing what?" Naruto, er, pouted.

"_That_!" Kisame pointed to the blond's face.

Naruto _pouted_, for more emphasize.

"Naruto-san, if you keep pouting, I'm going to tell Itachi-san."

"Why Itachi?" Naruto frowned.

"Well, you know, with the level of perverseness like him, you'll never be the same the next day, because Sasuke-san's going to punch you for that. And you know that you can't hit a pregnant wo—I mean _man_." Kisame explained. Man, he still wasn't used to use _that_ phrase. 'Pregnant man'.

"… … …" but, Naruto's pout was still there.

"Ugh… fine. If you keep doing that, I'm going to tell Sasuke-san." Kisame threaten him.

"And why is that?"

"You know, when Sasuke-san see you like this, he'll jump you, and _something_ happen. You'll be feeling wasted for the whole night. You'll late for tomorrow's work at the tower, and Sakura-san's going to punch the living day light out from you."

"Hmph…" Naruto still pouting.

Hey, even patience also has its limit. And that's what happened.

"_Naruto_." Kisame growled. He even didn't add the '-san' word.

"… …" Naruto harrumphed, and didn't forget to pout.

"Gah, _stop it_!"

"… …" pouted.

"_Naruto!_"

"… …" … … pouted.

"That's it! You keep doing that, and I'm going to have your ass!" Kisame threatened him harshly, and pointed to the blond's face using a scroll with shaking anger hand.

The blond paled. He hastily covered his dear ass with both of his hands, and moved back, then shifted away. "_GASP_! Okay, let's not go that far!" he squeaked. Naruto quickly reached the door, and disappear from that room. He even didn't look back.

It was clear that he forgot the fact that Kisame is a straight guy!

Kisame, being too innocent he is, just raised his eyebrow. Ten seconds later, the realization hit him. Kisame dropped down the scroll in shock.

"Oh. My. _God_…" He whispered to himself. Kisame then stood up, "Naruto, wait! I don't mean _that_ one! NARUTO!!"

Sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phrase 'I'm going to have your ass' has double meaning. If your level of perverted-ness is below the requirement, then this might confuse you. I, of course, hope that you're not confused, or I'll have some difficulties in explaining it. LOL.

I got this idea when I'm thinking about seme… Naruto is seme, Kisame also seme, but both of them has different behaviors. What if… I cross Kisame's habit with Naruto's habit (who likes to… speak harsh words)? XDD

So… what do you think? Please read and review, and make my day!

Luv you all :smooch:


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update… I even late for downloading the next chappies of Naruto manga (_sigh_)…

Oh, and BTW, I've decided that Kyuubi is a male… well, I just need more pervert male… (_sweat drop_).

**Disclaimer**: (**SPOILER!!** Skip this one and just pretend that Naruto is mine ;P ) Ok, to be honest, chap 347 almost get me a very heavy nosebleed (exclude the part when Sasuke reminiscing The Great Naruto Bridge that located near Zabuza's and Haku's grave, of course). With a naked Sasuke atop of naked Sai, and a squealing and nose bleeding Sakura… -.-" (wonder if Kishimoto-_sensei_ draw this chapter just for yuri and yaoi fans…) Well, let just say that, if I own Naruto, those bunshin will turn out to be a naked Sasuke atop of naked Naruto, and both of them will perform _something_ more than just posing, like kissing, licking, 'touching', 'rubbing', groping, and finally… doing _**it**_. So Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sai will faint from the nosebleed. Ufufun… Oh, and Itachi might faint from the nose bleed, too… _who knows_? XD (… 2 seconds later, the author got killed by Itachi's fan-girls…)

(_Author is revived by Shikamaru_) Shikamaru: That's it. No more spoiling news from Naruto chapters…

**Summary**: Naruto was hit by a _jutsu_, and his body turns into something small. Sasuke also hit by a _jutsu_, and his body also turns into… heheheh. NaruSasu, NejiGaa, future KisaIta and future mpreg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, why am I here again?" Naruto thought, both hands on his hip. He sighed.

Uchiha Mansion

11 AM

Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha Mansion's main door. Looked hesitated whether to knock or not.

_Flashback_----------------------------------xxxxx-------------------------------------

"You want me to WHAT?!"

"Ssshh…" Sakura told Naruto to turn his volume down. "I am a girl. If I go there, his fan girls will kill me!" Sakura whispered with panic voice, sometimes stole a glance around, who knows fan girls _henge_ as a wall… or a trash bin?!

"B-bu-but, Sakura-_chaaaaann_… … …" Naruto looked desperate. Damn, he didn't want in any means to see Sasuke! Of course he knew that Sakura has known that Naruto currently was trying to avoid the Uchiha. So, why—

"_Ssshhh_…!!" Sakura hushed him. "You're his best friend now, right?"

Naruto hesitated a moment, but nodded.

"You also know that he's been not feeling well and you're worrying him, right?"

Naruto quickly nodded.

"Well, I'm worrying him, too. He—"

"Oi, Sakura."

"… … uh-hm?"

"Why you suddenly change your mind?" Naruto frowned at Sakura.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"After you talked with Sasuke, I've guessed that you didn't want to tell me what's his problem, so you told me that he's fine, just lack some sleep. You also give me a hint about not worrying Sasuke. But after Kakashi-_sensei_ left, you suddenly changed your mind and ask me to worry Sasuke. Why is that?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I'm his friend, too!"

"Sakura, if you think yourself as his friend, you also should have known that Sasuke wants us to not worry. But I see that after a few minutes, you suddenly turned to worrying him, and you also want me to worry him, too. That's not what he hopes from his friends. This is wrong, and I'm not that stupid to not knowing that."

"Well, actually…" Sakura exhaled, "I changed my mind after I saw Kakashi's pills…"

"Uh…? You mean that bottle with blue and white pills that he gave to Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"That's Tsunade-_granny_ who gave him those. I heard from Kakashi, and you heard him, too. That old hag—"

**THWACK**!! Sakura automatically hit his head. She wasn't in the mood for playing around, but so did Naruto.

"Ow!! Sigh, anyway… that old hag is an excellent medic-_nin_, as you say to me everyday. So Sasuke would be fine. He would be healed in a few days!"

"… but I was suspecting that Sasuke's illness… was a bit weird… Tsunade-_sama_ knows it, and we, his best friends, as you say, didn't know anything of it. Sasuke never visits Tsunade-_sama_ these weeks. Tsunade-_sama_ knows Sasuke's …weirdness… only from Kakashi. The question is, how she could know what's happen, and even know the cure? At least both of them should meet each other once, Tsunade examine him once, and then the cure is made." Sakura explained the standard process. She then touched her nose tip with her forefinger. "There's must be… must be something _big_ behind this. And I think, the only way to find out without being suspected by Tsunade-_sama_, Kakashi, and Sasuke is to observe Sasuke." Sakura tapped her fingertip to her nose. Naruto felt something bad is coming. "And the person to observe him is happened to be _you_…!" Sakura happily exclaimed.

'Yeah… happen to be _me_, again.' Naruto scowled, and made a mental note to pull another nasty prank on Kakashi, who suggest that sentence before.

"I'm a girl, his fans will hunt me down! In the other hand, you're a boy, _and_ a fan girl-repeller!"

'Ugh… that only make it even worse…they'll turn me into a fried fox with fresh finless fish atop of it (1), before I manage to take a peek of Sasuke showering in his mansion.'

**Observing… **_**not**_** peeking.** Kyuubi interrupted, before the imagination started to form inside Naruto's head.

'Shut _up_.'

**Sometimes I hate being the only sane here.** Kyuubi added.

Naruto is about to yell mentally at Kyuubi, right when he heard Sakura explaining things.

"… and you could observe him without being suspected! That's your benefit!"

"… …" Naruto couldn't argue any further. "Sigh." He felt defeated. "Fine. But I'll go home after lunch. Must not linger around him too much or he'll think of another else and starts a move…" Naruto seemed more to talking to himself rather than talking to the girl in front of him.

"Good boy." Sakura smiled of satisfaction. "Now go." She showed him the way.

Naruto could only hung his head and walked to the Uchiha Mansion, with hands in the pockets. Some small purple clouds dancing around his head.

Sakura sweat dropped.

_End of Flashback_----------------------------------xxxxx-------------------------------------

Now that was how he was ended in this Uchiha Mansion, again.

Naruto felt so depressed. Why did Sasuke got sick right when he wanted to avoid him? And that question will never end. Naruto sighed again. He rubbed his forehead with his fist.

**RANG! RANG! RANG!**

Naruto waited for a minute. Some footsteps was heard.

"… …" Sasuke opened the door, creepily—if you ask Naruto. "… _**what**_?" was his harsh question.

"Ah, uh, how are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto greeted him with cheerful voice.

**Ahh… great. Just a perfect conversation's opening. Oh, the sun shines **_**so**_** hot that could melt an idiot's brain into special spicy green mush. And the idiot even forgets to plan a small conversation before entering a pissed off Uchiha's house…** Kyuubi commented with 'cheerful' voice.

Naruto almost glared inwardly but suddenly he felt a stronger glare coming from the Uchiha. So strong that he almost bounced back from the place where he stood.

"… … …" Sasuke, um, well, glared (duh), "I'm _fine_. Now _go home_."

Naruto almost fell over, but quickly regained his composure. It seemed that the mission '_Entering a House of a Pissed-off Sasuke_' have face a great challenge and was really important to gain experience and became a Great Hokage. (**A/N**: Sorry, I played too much RPGs and I'm stuck … -.-")

**Actually the mission will sound better if you add '****… **_**and sleep with him tonight**_**'**

_Kyuubi…!!_ Naruto growled.

Mmhmm… Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Naruto sighed. There, Sasuke was still standing on the doorway. And glaring surrounding's air away…

_Agh…!! Why that bastard always make everything so complicated??!!_ Naruto felt like want to jabbing his own hair, of frustration.

**But you know that means this Uchiha brat is as normal as usual.**

_Shut up, Kyuubi!_

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **Just get in and pounce him to the couch, **_**screw**_** him, and then ask him if—**

_GAHH!!! SHUT UP, KYUUBI!! SHUT. UP!!_

**Come on, Kit. I know you want it.**

_I'm trying to get over him, OK?! So _stop_ giving me your perverted ideas!!_

**Hmm… fine, **_**dobe-chan**_

_Stop that dobe-chan -thing!!_

**But you like to repeat it in your mind, over and over and **_**over**__**again**_**…**

_Sigh. I really need a very strong aspirin after this._

"DOBE!!!"

Naruto snapped from his thought. "Er, yeah?"

"I think I've told you to go home?" Sasuke still blocking the door.

"Rrright, but I was asked by Sakura to watch you rest!"

"… … …" Sasuke didn't know why, but the word 'Sakura' always made him jealous. (_wink wink_)

"She wants her Sasuke-_kun_ to get well soon, so I do this for her."

"… I see. But you've just disturbed my sleep. So get lost and tell Sakura I'll rest." Now he knew why 'Sakura' always made him jealous.

"What? You've just slept?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, and not-so-messy hair.

"Yes," Sasuke half-lied, "so leave."

"No. I'm here to make sure you have your medicine and sleep a lot."

"_Leave_."

"No."

"_**Leave**_."

Naruto slipped under Sasuke's arm, and in a flash, he has got into the living room, and flashed a victory sign. Sasuke was about to chase him and caught his collar then kick that blondie boy out of his house. But he found himself too tired to do that. So, instead, he just closed the door with a heavy sigh.

"You… …" Sasuke lazily pointed his finger to the blondie. "… …sigh. Forget it."

And Sasuke walked up stair. Naruto followed him like a little puppy, waging his tail. Sasuke felt so helpless and shook his head. He really has no energy to deal with this.

Sasuke walked into study room, a room which almost looked like a small library, with a lot of book case and a desk with two or three chair. He then pulled out one of his choice and read a novel. Meanwhile, Naruto was wandering around.

"I thought you will sleep." Naruto glanced at Sasuke once.

"I'm _not_ in a mood to sleep." Sasuke sounded pissed.

"But you looked tired. Go to sleep." Naruto was half right. There were some grayish colors under Sasuke's eyes.

"No."

"Saaasukeee… … Sakura's going to kill me if she find out you didn't sleep now!"

"Don't care." Sasuke flipped a page.

"Grrrrhh… …" Naruto plopped down to the chair. There was a book on the desk, and a few seconds later, he stared at the book. It's a cooking book.

"… … …?" Sasuke was a bit disturbed by the sudden silence. He turned his head to find Naruto—

"… … …" …staring at the picture of lasagna.

"… Y-you want it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"**NO**!" Naruto quickly put both hands in front of Sasuke's face, before Sasuke thought a slight idea to dart off to the kitchen.

"… … …" Sasuke looked a bit disappointed.

GRROOOOWWWLLLLLLL

"… … …" an awkward silence.

"… so you're hungry, _dobe_?" Sasuke smirked.

"… …" Naruto blushed, stubbornly shook his head.

GRROOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL

Sasuke chuckled secretly. "Hn. Come on, dobe. Let's make you a lunch before you die because of lack nutrition." Sasuke closed his novel and walked down stair, to the kitchen.

"Ramen?" Naruto called from the library.

"Nope."

"Aaawwww, you're so meeaaaaann…"

"Hn." Sasuke just smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poke. Poke.

Twitch.

Poke. Poke.

_Twitch_.

Poke. Poke.

"… _what_. again. _**dobe**_?" Sasuke glowered at him.

"… you must sleep! How many times should I tell you that?"

"And how many times should I tell you that I'm not in the mood to sleep?"

"Aaaawww… Saaaasukeeee!! Medicine won't work well without sleep!"

"What if when I was asleep, you went rampage on the house?"

"I won't!" Naruto wailed.

"Tch. I don't trust an idiot like you." It's not like he hated him, but Naruto is unpredictable.

"… hmp." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke felt uneasy. He needed a glass of fresh water to refresh his mind.

"I'm going to the kitchen. You stay here. Touch _anything_ and you die." Sasuke pointed harshly at him.

"Hump… OK. I'll only _see_, not touch."

"I'll poke your eyes out." Sasuke threatened him.

"… hmp!" Naruto glared at him and stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke was too tired to shake his head, and just walked out from the library.

The library is also known as the study room. It was full of bookcase. Dictionary, encyclopedia, world map, old literature, novel, even cooking book, you just can find anything there. Of course it also has a special bookcase with a lot of scrolls inside; you can call it scroll cases. There were many scrolls that consist of common _ninjutsu_, _genjutsu_, and _taijutsu_. Naruto wasn't interested in scrolls, but they looked old, and some speck of dust on it. Looks like it was never been touched for years. Why? Maybe Sasuke was too lazy to read it, or Sasuke also not interested since he had mastered it all. Naruto didn't want to think about the Uchiha, he just stared to the scrolls. Hm… old and dusty. Suddenly, he got an idea. What if he make some pattern on the dust? Oh, wow, he'll be the first to make that new creation, and who know it would break the record?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white smoke began to emerge from the library. When Sasuke saw it, he began to panic.

'Oh, shit! I've told that _dobe_ to _not _touch _anything_!' He quickly ran up stairs, and stopped in front of the library. The smoke was so thick that blocked most of the doorway. Sasuke couldn't see anything except white and light grey mist. However, he forced himself to see through it, and unintentionally inhaled some smoke in process.

"(_cough_) (_cough_) Naruto? (_cough_) (_cough_) Are you alright? (_cough_) (_cough_) Hurry get yourself out from there!!" Sasuke waved the white smoke away. It smelled like well done barbeque mixed with cinnamon (**A/N**: Don't ask XP). A few minutes later, the smoke faded away, and Sasuke was surprised that everything was still in it place. What has happened?

"(_cough_) (_cough_) Naruto?" Sasuke scanned the room. He saw a scroll lying on the floor. He back to his panic-mode.

"_Shit_! He has just touched a scroll!! And from all scroll, why _this_ scroll case??!! It's the scroll case of invented and dangerous _jutsu_s level B!!" Level B, which can't kill anybody, _yet_.

Sasuke quickly did a few hand sign, and some blue glowing chakra gloving his hands. Then he carefully folded the scroll back, and put it back to the case, to be safe. The blue chakra vanished no longer after he put the scroll back. Now, it's the time to went more panic, since there's no sigh of Naruto after the scroll back to its respective place.

"Naruto?" he tested. Who knows Naruto was still in that room, at least in spirit form, which is Sasuke didn't hope to.

Silence.

"Naruto?" He turned around. _Oh God, please don't tell me that he has turned into any weird inhuman creature!_ Sasuke silently hoped.

"… squeak!"

Sasuke jumped literally. He sharpened his hearing.

"… dobe?"

"… squeak. squeaky. squeak!" a protest squeak was heard.

Sasuke quickly looked down under his feet. What if Naruto has turned into small, flying creature? And he was currently step on it? O.o

No, nothing… _Thank God_, Sasuke sighed of relieve. So where did that voice come out? Could it be Naruto's?

He turned his head and scanned around again.

"… squeaky. squeak!"

Now Sasuke was quite sure that left is the source of that weird squeaky voice. Maybe Naruto was trying to call him. So he turned his head to his left side. There he found… …

_GAAAAAAAAAAAASSSPPPP!!!!!!!!!!_

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) _F_ried _F_ox with _F_resh _F_inless _F_ish atop of it… is a pun. I can't help it -.-" BTW, I love fish, and sushi… Oh, but a naked Sasuke showering in the bathroom is also smell yummy (_drool_)…

Phew… finally… the summary fits the story plot… (_wipe sweat_). Now… I'm going to cut a _lot_ of the story plot. I only have 2 months left till June, and there'll be a hiatus. Don't tell me I haven't warned you (_pouts_). I don't have inet at home… (_pouts_ _more_).

Oh, and …after this exam week over… I'm _so_ going to burn down the college building… Muwahahahaha… …!!! (_some men in white appears from nowhere and drag the author away from the keyboard_). O-Oi!! You can't do this to me!!! It's not my fault! I'll call my lawyer!! H-hey!!

Please R & R:3  
:smooch:


End file.
